Su Existencia
by Justary
Summary: Luego del sufrimiento, la tortura y el dolor inflingidos por Enishi, nunca seria la misma. Más un DESEO y ahora esta en el pasado, en un tiempo de guerra y conflictos, en un tiempo donde Kenshin no es Kenshin, el tiempo de una leyenda llamada Battousai
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de Justary:**_

**HOLA AMIGOS!!! Tiempo sin vernos, he estado super ocupada, pero aun ando por aquí, leyendo a mi amado K+K, y apartir de ello fue que me tope con este maravilloso fic de Miriel-F! (Her existente), esta nueva autora es fantastica, y pos como me encanta compartir buenas historias con ustedes, me he tomado la tarea de traducir este fic (las chicas hispanas tenemos derecho a conocerlo!). Asi que luego de hablar con Miriel, aquí se los traigo!, espero les guste tanto como a mi!, disfruten!!!**

**Nota de Miriel-F **: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, asi que por favor sean piadosos conmigo y sus reviews seran altamente bienvenidos, jejeje

Algunas cosas sobre el fic:

-Es un dark-fic (fic oscuro), asi que si estan en busca de un lindo y tierno romence entre Kaoru y Kenshin, estan en el lugar equivocado. Sin embargo si estan en busca de angst, violencia, sangre y temas adultos, bueno, no busquen mas!.

-Tambien, este es un universo semi-alternativo. Con eso quiero decir que es básicamente similar al del anime, en terminos de personajes, pasados y demas, pero que hay algunos cambios en los eventos para que asi puedan adecuarse a mi historia.

(Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin No me pertenece)

**CAPITULO 1: Destino**

_El dolor es inaguantable_

_Ella cerro sus ojos, ordenandose a si misma a olvidar el dolor_

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde su cautiverio? Horas? Dias?_

_Sentia mareo por la falta de comida y la perdida de sangre_

_Se movio contra sus amarres. Sus muñecas estaban entumecidas._

_De pronto la puerta fue abierta; mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ella sabia quien era._

_**EL**_

_Sus pasos hacian eco en la habiatacion vacia a medida que avanzaba. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella._

_Aun asi, no abrio sus ojos._

_Sintio sus mano acariciando su mejilla dulcemente. Como si tratara de consolarla._

_Pero ella sabia mejor._

"_Mirame" le ordeno, Pero ella no obedecio. Su mano se movio por su quijada y apreto, forzando su boca abierta. La beso salvajemente mientras ella apretaba aun más sus ojos. No lloro. Sus lagrimas se habian secado hace ya mucho tiempo. No queria darle el placer de verla llorar._

_El rompio el beso y ella abrio sus ojos tan solo para ver su maliciosa sonrisa. Se inclino hacia ella, puso una mano alrededor de su cintura, mientras su boca rozaba su oido._

"_Mi venganza estara completa…..pronto" suspiro y luego tomo un paso atrás._

_Ella miro hacia abajo, notando un pequeño cuchillo en su mano izquierda. Alzo la cabeza y se encontro con su mirada, maliciosa y divertida. Lo miro desafiante. Aunque por dentro estaba aterrorizada._

_El alzo el cuchillo hacia un lado de su cuello._

_Durante todo el tiempo en aquel lugar, ella trato cuanto pudo el no mostrarle el dolor que el la hacia sufrir. Atraves de tona la tortura, ella trato y trato y trato de permanecer callada. Sin embargo, mientras sentia el frio acero cerca de su cuello. Mientras el inclemente filo cortaba profundamente su suave piel._

_Ella grito._

Kaoru abrio sus ojos y se levanto del funton. Estaba bañada en su propio sudor y su respiración era tan fuerte que el aire estaba siendo arrancado de sus pulmones.

_Otra vez._

Levanto su mano, posandola sobre su cuello vendado. Habia estado teniendo esas pesadillas por 2 meses. No podia olvidarse de…._EL._

Suspiro y se levanto completamente. Guardo sus futon y fue a cambiarse. Luego se miro al espejo.

Habia cambiado.

Estaba mas delgada y aquellos ojos brillantes llenos de sueños estaban vacios ahora. Y si miras realmente cerca podias vislumbrar su tristeza, su nostalgia, su duelo.

"Buenos dias Kaoru-dono" saludo Kenshin cuando ella traveso la puerta de la cocina

"Buenos dias Kenshin" ella le sonrio, mientras tomaba una copa para beber un poco de agua.

Kenshin dio media vuelta y siguio preparando el desayuno, " Kaoru-dono, como paso la noche?". Cuando no escucho respuesta, volvio su cabeza, Kaoru asintio rapidamente.

"Si", mintio. De hecho, esa habia sido una de las peores noches que habia pasado desde aquel dia. Y como si percibiera la verdad, los ojos de kenshin la miraron intensamente por un segundo, pero luego sonriendole ampliamente le dijo, "que bueno escucharlo, el desayuno estara listo en cualquier momento. Podria ir a llamar a Yahiko porfavor?, esta mañana se ha levantado temprano, esta….entrenando"

Kaoru asintio denuevo y salio de la cocina algo aliviada por estar lejos del percetivo Rurouni.

Últimamente, las cosas han sido diferentes entre ellos. Era casi como si fueran extraños.

Kenshin era muy cuidadoso con ella, tratandola con extrema gentileza. Y algunas veces ella lo pillaba mirandolo fijamente mientras distintas emociones se vislumbraban el mar violeta. Dolor, tristeza, algunas veces ira, pero alli tambien habia algo más. Pero para Kaoru esa emocion aun estaba fuera de su alcanze.

Camino hacia el jardin y vio a Yahiko entrenando con su espalda hacia ella.

"Buenos dias Yahiko" lo saludo. Al instante este paro y giro hacia ella

"ah, Kaoru" incluso la actitud de Yahiko habia cambiado. Habia dejado de molestarla y llamarle busu. Sus viejas riñas habian cesado. "el desayuno esta listo" le dijo. El simplemente asintio y camino hacia la cocina pasando a su lado sin murmurar una sola palabra.

Nada volveria a ser lo mismo. Nunca.

Luego del desayuno Kenshin se excuso y dijo que tendria que ir al pueblo antes de que el sol estuviera en lo mas alto del cielo. Kaoru se ocupo con las tareas regulares y en la tarde se retiro a su habitación.

Se sento; piernas dobladas y una pintura en su regazo. La toco suavemente y sonrio con pesar. Parecia una vida de distancia desde la toma de aquel retrato, aunque realmente fue un año atrás. En la foto ella estaba sonriendo radiantemente, una sonrisa ingenua, sin preocupaciones….Casi no se reconocia a si misma.

Ellos eran felices, todos ellos. La vida era prometedora en aquel entonces. Ella era la que intentaba ayudar a Kenshin a elimar aquellos fantasmas de su pasado, pero ahora, dentro de ella existian fantasmas, y ella era la que gritaba por auxilio.

Que ironia.

Se acordaba de su madre, diciendole que el destino era todo. No podia ser cambiado o engañado. Y tenia un proposito por cada evento. _Cual era el proposito de su sufrimiento? _Se preguntaba amargamente. _Acaso este lo hizo a __**EL**__ sentirse mejor?_

Mordio su propio labio y cerro los ojos.

"no llorare" suspiro para si. Estaba cansada de llorar. Queria olvidar. Queria ser la fuerte, terca e ingenua chica que solia ser. Estaba intentantodolo, con todas sus fuerzas pero….

Inconcientemente su mano fue havia su cuello vendado.

Con aquella cicatriz era tan difícil olvidar. Era un recordatorio constante de aquella horrible pesadilla. Algunas veces aun podia sentir el dolor.

La mantenia vendada todo el tiempo, incluso cuando dormia. Se rehusaba a mostrarsela al mundo.

Para si era una señal de debilidad. SU debilidad.

Abrio sus ojos y guardo la foto en su diario. Habia llevado un diario desde aquel dia porque necesitaba expresar sus emociones. Nunca le diria a nadie que paso durante aquellos dias. Ellos sabian obviamente, Megumi habia tratado sus heridas inmediatamente después de que la encontraran. Megumi sabia el alcanze de su perdida. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, una lagrima hallo camino atravas de su mejilla.

Habia perdido su inocencia.

"Hey!, Jou-chan!" Sano saludo a kaoru mientras esta caminaba por el portico.

Esta sonrio. Al menos Sano no habia cambiado. "Hola Sano. Vienes por el almuerzo como simpre?"

El sonrio como un niño atrapado en plena travesura y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Bueno, fue tan solo concidencia que pasara a la hora de comer por el dojo"

Kenshin aparecio en la puerta y Kaoru alzo una ceja mirando a Sano fijamente.

"Otra coincidencia", ofrecio Kenshin

Kaoru sacudio si cabeza y sonrio ayudando a Kenshin a cargar algo de sus compras.

"Yo hare la comida hoy Kenshin"

"No tiene porque Kaoru-dono"

"Esta bien Kenshin, realmente no tengo nada mas que hacer" Se encogio de hombros.

Fue hacia la cocina y empezo a preparar el almuerzo. Sano y Yahiko ya no se quejaban de su comida. Comian en silencio la mayoria de las veces y Kaoru no estaba segura si era porque sus habilidades culinarias habian mejorado o porque no querian herir sus sentimientos. De cualquier modo, ella realmente extrañaba sus quejas.

Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko estaban sentados en la mesa cuando Karou entro con la bandeja.

"FINALMENTE!, estoy muriendo se hambre!"

"Bien, eso quiere decir que comeras mucho, hice bastante" Dijo mientras ponia la bandeja en la mesa. Kenshin estaba frente a ella.

Mientras se inclinaba para pasarle a kenshin su plato, ella sintio un liquido tibio sobre su cuello, luego algunas gotas rojas calleron en su mano y sobre el plato.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin susurro. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos con miedo.

Miedo por ella.

Kaoru solto el plato y pudo su mano sobre el vendaje al lado izquierdo de su cuelo. Cuando la trajo hacia sus ojos estos se abrieron. Estaba cubierta de sangre.

"No…" Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

"Yahiko, ve y trae a Megumi YA" Kenshin ordeno antes de pararse.

Yahiko salio rapidamente de la habitación.

Sano maldijo fuerte.

"Esto el malo"

Kenshin cerro sus puños.

Sano estaba caminando por toda la habitación como un tigre enjaulado mientras esperaba a Megumi. Kenshin estaba sentado contra la pared con la cabeza baja y el flequillo ocultando sus ojos.

"AH!!!, que es lo que le esta tomando tanto?!!!" Pregunto Sano impacientemente justo cuando Megumi atravesaba el umbral de la puerta. Kenshin levanto la cabeza.

Megumi estaba furiosa.

"La hemorragia se detuvo" empezo, "pero se rehusa a hablar, nisiquiera me dice si esta en dolor o no. Es TAN terca!!!"

Kenshin se levanto "Gracias por todo Megumi-dono, yo hablare con ella"

"Como quieras Ken-san, pero te advierto, ella hara que pierdas la paciencia!"

Kenshin asintio y se encamino hacia el dormitorio de Kaoru.

Se detuo frente a la puerta "Kaoru-dono puedo pasar?"

No hubo respuesta. Kenshin suspiro "Voy a entrar"

Abrio el Shoji despacio. Vio a Kaoru sentada en medio de la oscuridad. Tan solo unas velas estaban encendidas.

Kenshin entro y cerro la puerta tras el. Camino hacia la pared donde podia tener una vista lateral de ella.

Su negro cabello caia en una cascada por su espalda, su cabeza estaba inclinada y sus manos paretaban el Kimono ensangrentado en su regazo.

No lo miro.

Kenshin se recosto contra la pared descansando su mano en la sakabato (como era su usual posición).

"Sabe que dia es hoy Kaoru-dono?" pregunto. Kaoru no le ofrecio ninguna respuesta, no que el la esperara, asi que continuo, "Es el dia en que mate al prometido de Tomoe", Kaoru pestañeo, pero aun no lo miro. Sin embargo el supo que habia capturado su atención.

Kenshin miro hacia el piso, "El pelio bien por su vida, porque tenia alguien importante por quien regresar, pero eso no fue suficiente" su expresión se oscurecio "murio a una joven edad, unos pocos años mayou que tu quiza" se toco su cicatriz en forma de cruz "El me dio la primera linea de esta marca y recuerdo que no dejo de sangrar por un largo tiempo" bajo su mano y la miro "alguien me dijo una vez que si el odio de una persona es lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces la cicatriz nunca sanara y el odio de Akira era lo suficiente, yo lo pude ver en sus ojos…" paro por un segundo "y tambien lo era el de Enishi"

Vio como ella se tenso y lentamente levanto la cabeza. Zafiro encontro violeta.

"Algunas veces me pregunto Kaoru, que habria pasado si no hubiera matado al prometido de Tomoe?, no esoty seguro" nego con la cabeza como si confundido "pero una cosa si se; Tomoe aun seguiria con vida y Enishi no hubiera vivido alimentandose de venganza. Y tu…" pauso "y tu no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo este dolor"

Kaoru abrio su boca para hablar pero el alzo una mano y la detuvo.

"Yo se que Enishi es quien inflingio esas cicatrices en ti, pero en realidad yo soy el responsable por ellas. Si nunca hubiera aparecido en tu vida, si nunca nos hubieramos encontrado en aquel callejón…" Kenshin no pudo terminar. Kaoru se presuro a tomar sus manos en las de ella.

"Por favor Kenshin, no digas eso. No pongas la culpa sobre tus hombros" estaba llorando "No puedo soportar el pensar en una vida sin ti. Yo solo puedo culparme a mi misma por lo que paso" alzo su mano para tocar la mejilla marcada tiernamente "Nunca te culparia Kenshin, Yo se cuan arduamente intentaste encontrarme".

"Pero llegue tarde, no pude llegar a tiempo" dijo "Y cuando te encontre inconciente en tu propia sangre, no podia soportar el pensar por cuanto habias pasado, por todo lo que **EL** te hizo pasar…"

Kaoru puso un dedo en su boca para acallarlo "No te culpes Kenshin. Mientras estaba alli, sola, en aquella celda oscura, solo el pensar en ti me mantuvo con vida. Tu fuiste la razon por la cual continue resistiendo. Yo sabia que vendrias a salvarme"

"Kaoru…." Kenshin miro en sus brillantes ojos zafiro, su mano aun en su mejilla.

Kaoru cerro los ojos y se inclino un poco mas cerca hacia el.

Sus caras separadas por unos pocos suspiros.

Kenshin puso su brazo alrededor de la pequeña figura y cerro el lugar entre los dos. Caundo su mano acaricio la cintura de Kaoru, esta abrio los ojos de golpe.

Imágenes de Enishi rasgando su ropa, besandola brutalmente y tocandola en sitios nunca antes explorados, pasaron frente a sus ojos.

"NO!" grito y desesperadamente empujo a Kenshin y se alejo de el callendo cuando tomo unos pasos hacia atrás.

Kenshin la miro sorprendido por unos segundos, luego sus ojos se suavizaron al ver aquella imagen.

Kaoru temblando, brazos alrededor de si misma y lagrimas rodando por sus mejilla en total silencio; El corazon de Kenshin se rompia, el supo por lo que ella habia atravesado a manos de Enishi.

"Lo siento Kenshin, yo….yo…" susurro en una voz rota.

"No te disculpes Kaoru" Kenshin suavemente dijo mientras se levantaba "necesitas descansar" Miro tristemente a la rota figura en el suelo y luego se dirigio hacia la puerta. Se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a ella y aun dandole la espalda dijo…

"Sabes Kaoru, en mi vida he cometido incontables actos imperdonables, he matado cientos de personas y al hacerlo he herido a miles de otras. Sin embargo, solo dos de ellos me persiguen cada segundo de cada dia. La muerte de Tomoe…" Voltio la cabeza havia un lado "Y tu sufrimiento en las manos de Enishi"

Y salio de la habitación.

La luna llena era roja.

Kaoru miraba hacia el cielo, sentada en el portico se recostro en uno de los postes de madera.

No podia dormir, se habia quedado en su habitación mucho tiempo despues de la ida de Kenshin.

_Kenshin_

Estaba pensando en el. Hasta ahora habia pensado que ella era la unica sufriendo. No vio el alzance del dolor de Kenshin.

El se sentia culpable por lo que paso. Estaba tomando la culpa. Que estupida fue al no notarlo antes.

Ahora ella era otra carga en su conciencia.

Kaoru temblo y abrazo sus rodillas. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el prometido de Tomoe. Hace 11 años, ese mismo dia, habia sido asesinado.

Kaoru miro las luciérnagas que danzaban en la noche sobre los arbustos del jardin.

Ella se preguntaba que habria pasado si Kenshin no hubiera logrado su objetivo aquella noche. Akira habria vulto con Tomoe y Kenshin no la conoceria, lo que permitiria que este no la hubiera matado.

Ella deseo ser capaz de impedir este evento. Deseo engañar al destino y salvarlo. Y aun mas importante, deseo poder borrar el dolor de Kenshin.

Kaoru se levanto aun mirando las luciérnagas.

"Deseo compartir sus cargas" con esas palabras se encamino hacia su habitación.

Tal vez, si se hubiera quedado un momento mas, habria visto a las luciérnagas juntarse, formando una figura en espiral que brillaba carmesí.

El destino es inextrincable, eso dicen. Opera de extrañas maneras. Kaoru tan solo queria ayudar a Kenshin, queria aliviarlo de algunas de sus cargas. Pero, si ella hubiera sabido lo que sus palabras desencadenarian, ella nunca las habria pronunciado.

Tanto sufrimiento siguió a aquel deseo, tanta sangre, tanta gente murio y tantas lagrimas derramadas. Pero en aquel dia, bajo esa luna carmesí, ese fue un simple deseo inocente.

Las ruedas del destino empezaban a girar.

**Notas de Miriel-F:**

Talvez muchos saben a donde ira este fic, pero denmen una oportunidad, es diferente!.

Otra cosa, algunos de ustedes pensaran que Kaoru es un poco OCC o debil, pero recuerden que ella ha pasado por el infierno!

Gracias por leer.

_**Notas de Justary:**_

**Bueno, y que tal?!!!, jejeje, pues sorry si hay algunos errores, esta es mi primera traducción asi que tenganme paciencia.**

**Prometo subir el siguiente cap pronto. Y si, se que lo que se le ha hecho a Kaoru es horrible, pero ya veran como se va a poner la historia!**

**Suerte! Y dejenme saber sus opiniones (asi de paso le cuento a Miriel, jejeje), BYE!!!!**

_( 09:15 p.m 11/25/07 )_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTAS DE JUSTARY:**_

_Hola de nuevo!, Espero que esten disfrutando del fic, tanto como lo hice yo la primera vez que lo lei. Esta actualizacion fue rapida, pero es que gracias a James-Granger, me entere de que mi cuenta estaba bloqueando los reviews de las personas no inscritas en asi que lo lamento, espero esta vez me puedan dejar saber sus inquietudes y comentarios. Asi que como dije antes, diviertansen!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CAPITULO 2:** Mas Alla del Tiempo

El ruido era terrible

Sacudio la cabeza violentamente tratando de aclararlo, pero el sonido seguia alli.

Jamas habia escuchado algo parecido. No habia forma de describirlo. Excepto de que era muy triste.

El sonido estaba a su alrededor, haciendo su cabeza girar. Trato de cubrirse los oidos pero por alguna razon no se podia mover.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Sentica como si estuviera callendo velozmente por un abismo. Y a su alrededor escuchaba el sonido de una batalla, los gritos de hombres muriendo y el encuentro de espadas.

Luego todo era silencio.

No estaba callendo mas, estaba flotando.

La verdad es que nada se movia, nada cambiaba, nada pasaba, y aun asi experimentaba un sentimiento de terror, como si estuviera siendo expulsada de dentro hacia fuera y luego impactada contra algo que no estaba alli.

Abrio los ojos y tan solo vio un gran agujero y….

Un sentido de no-pertenecer.

Luego fue tragada por las tinieblas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru se sentia nauseas y tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Intento levantarse mientras ponia una mano en su cabeza que no dejaba de palpitar. Luego miro a su alrededor, examinando el sitio.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie.

No estaba en su habitación, ni tampoco en su dojo. _Donde estoy?_

Lo ultimo que recordaba fue el haber decidido no irse a dormir luego de estar en el portico viendo las luciérnagas. Asi que en vez de ir a su habitación, se dirigio al dojo, practico un poco para liberar la tension y luego se sento a meditar y….

Se habria quedado dormida?, tal vez estaba soñando…

Pero todo se sentia tanreal.

Miro a su alrededor y examino el lugar bajo la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. El polvo cubria el suelo, indicando que no habia sido limpiado en mucho tiempo. Ademas, aparte de los bokkens que estaban en su lugar, el sitio estaba vacio.

Kaoru camino hacia la puerta, la abrio y tomo un paso hacia fuera.

El jardin estaba vacio, todo estaba en silencio y la luna llena brillaba en el oscuro cielo.

Era una una carmesí.

Luciérnagas danzaban en el jardin. Todo era igual, excepto que ese no era SU dojo.

Su mirada se dirigio hacia la casa principal, no habia luz, no habian voces, no habia señal ni de un alma. Debe ser un dojo abandonado.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta principal. No llevaba sandalias; tan solo unas delgadas calcetas cubrian sus pies. _Esto es tan solo un sueño_. Se repetia a si misma. Pero mientras se acercaba a la puerta y ponia su mano temblorosa en ella, la rustica superficie de la madera le decia otra cosa.

Cerrando los ojos, dudo antes de abrirla.

Kaoru no sabia el porque; pero estaba atemorizada de lo que la esperaba mas alla de aquel portal.

_Todo estara bien_. Se dijo a si misma.

Tomo aire profundamente y empujo las puertas abiertas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio era sofocante.

Kaoru estaba caminando en un pueblo que _NO_ era Tokio. El sitio se le hacia familiar de alguna forma, pero no podia recordar cuando y donde lo habia visto.

Un frio viento soplaba, haciendo temblar a Kaoru en su delgado Kimono azul. Abrazandose a si misma contra el viento inclemente continuo caminando en aquel desconocido lugar.

_Que hora es? _Se pregunto en silencio. Deberian ser aproximadamente pasadas las 12 juzgando por lo vacio de las calles y la oscuridad de las casas.

Deseaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera donde estaba.

El viento continuaba soplando fuerte, levantando el cabello suelto de Kaoru. Con un rapido movimiento, se lo quito de la cara.

De pronto, hubo un sonido lejano que pudo identificar como gente hablando. No podia distinguir las palabras, pero el sonido era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sugerir que estaba cerca.

Camino atraves de un corto y oscuro callejón, siendo guiada por aquel sonido.

Cuando llego al final, se escondio tras la pared y miro la escena frente a ella.

Tres hombres estaban hablando, uno joven y dos mayores.

"….sera pronto tu esposa, eres un hombre afortunado" escucho comentar al mayor de todos.

"Gracias, aunque me siento algo mal por ello. Como puedo yo ser tan feliz cuando tanta gente es tan miserable?" Replico el más joven.

Cuando pasaron por el callejón en que ella se escondia, esta se apreto contra la pared.

Las sombras eran un manto perfecto.

Kaoru pudo echarle un pequeño vistazo a la cara del hombre joven. Esta era una cara amable y su cabello era oscuro.

"de que hablas Kyosato? El mundo siempre ha estado en una terrible condicion. Eso no deberia prevenir a un hombre de ser feliz, o si?"

_Kyosato? _Kaoru habia escuchado mencionar aquel nombre antes, pero no podia recordar por quien.

Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando de la nada otra figura aparecio detrás de los 3 hombres.

"Tu eres Jubei Shigekura de la Shoshidai Kyoto, no es asi?" la nueva figura hablo.

Kaoru se congelo, un horrible sentimiento estaba concentrandoce en el fondo de su estomago. _Esa voz_. Ella la conocia muy bien. Esa voz pertenecia a….

La nueva figura avanzo de entre las sombras, dejando que lo bañara la luz de la luna llena. Su rojo cabello brillo bajo ella.

_Kenshin._

"He venido a infligir el castigo que merecez, viejo" continuo, Su voz era suave pero amenazadora sin embargo.

Los 3 hombres se giraron con sorpresa y miedo escrito en sus rostros.

El hombre joven tiro la lampara que llevaba y se posiciono frente al hombre mas viejo, con la mano en su katana.

"Asesino!"

"Quien eres?" el tercer hombre pregunto furioso.

Kenshin se mantuvo en silencio.

"Responde" el hombre grito y se lanzo hacia Kenshin desenfundando su espada. Kenshin tomo y desvio el golpe con el mango de su espada aun enfundada. Empujo contra el hombre y aun sin desenfundar su katana, la guio hacia el ojo del hombre…..fuerte. Luego, con increíble velocidad, Kenshin desenvaino y golpeo al hombre en su lado izquierdo matándolo instantáneamente.

Kaoru miraba consumida por el terror mientras Kenshin corria hacia los hombres restantes.

El hombre mayor empujo a Kyosato fuera de su camino.

"Vete!, No puedes morir ahora!" antes de tener la oportunidad de desenvainar, Kenshin lo atraveso con su katana justo bajo la quijada.

Liberando la hoja horizontalmente del cuerpo, Kenshin se abalanzo hacia Kyosato sin dudar. Kyosato esquivo el golpe, saltando lejos de Kenshin.

En ese instante algo encajo dentro de la cabeza de Kaoru. Fue como si la primera pieza del rompecabezas hubiera sido encontrada.

"_Sabe que dia es hoy Kaoru-dono?" _Las palabras de Kenshin retumbaron en su cabeza.

La pelea continuaba.

"Rindete" escucho la voz de Kenshin. Pero no era la misma voz calida y amable de su cabeza.

"No lo hare!" el otro hombre grito mientras se lanzaba contra su oponente. Kenshin desvio el golpe con uno propio mandando el filo de su espada contra Kyosato. Hizo un largo corte atravez de su costado y sangre fresca estallo de la herida.

"_Es el dia en que mate al prometido de Tomoe"_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Grito Kaoru "Kenshin detente por favor!!!" Corrio hacia ellos justo en el momento en que Kenshin iba a golpear a Akira en el hombro.

La espada atraveso su hombro derecho en cambio y Kaoru inhalo en agonia. Su mano fue hacia el maltrecho hombro y esta se tambaleo, sin embargo se mantuvo firme frente a Kenshin, quien la miraba con ojos ampliamente abiertos.

"Kenshin no lo mates, porfavor…" dijo mirando directamente a unos asombrados ojos ambares.

Kenshin se recupero y estrecerro los parpados.

"Muevete mujer" dijo entre dientes

Kaoru nego con la cabeza.

"No voy a permitir que lo mates" Lo miro desafiante aunque su corazon galopaba en su pecho. Aunque el era Kenshin, tan solo una mirada era como para hacer a cualquiera retroceder en miedo. Kaoru tenia sus dudas sobre si le haria daño o no; posiblemente la matara por bloquear su camino.

Aun asi, ella no movio un músculo.

La cara de Kenshin era impasiva aunque apreto el agarre en su espada.

"Si no te mueves en este momento…" dejo la amenaza abierta, tomando un paso hacia delante por énfasis.

Ella tenia que actuar rapido. La respiración profunda de Akira tras ella podia ser escuchada. Estaba gravemente herido.

_No hay tiempo para dudas._

Kenshin tomo otro paso hacia delante y Kaoru hizo lo primero que se le paso por su angustiada mente.

Se lanzo hacia delante y lo abrazo. Con brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello; hizo una mueca de dolor cuando lastimo mas su hombro herido. Pero no importo.

"Tu no entiendes…" dijo junto a su oido

Kenshin fue tomado por sorpresa y con la guardia baja; el ciertamente no se esperaba aquello.

Kaoru aprovecho la oportunidad y girando un poco la cabeza le dijo al hombre herido.

"Akira-san, porfavor vayase"

El la miro con ojos muy abiertos. "Como es que usted…."

"Rapido!"

Akira la miro por un instante. No queria dejarla con aquel demonio. Pero sus ojos le rogaban que obedeciera. Asi que usando su espada como apoyo, se fue velozmente.

Durante toda la pequeña charla, Kenshin permanecio quieto. No se resistio, tampoco intento alejarla.

Permanecio en silencio.

Esos pequeños momentos de silencio fueron rotos cuando Kaoru escucho la suave voz del metal chocando contra el suelo. Una tosca mano tomo su hombro herido; apretando dolorosamente.

Grito por el dolor cuando la sorpresiva violación fue registrada por su cuerpo.

"quien eres?" rugio Kenshin "Como sabes mi nombre?"

Aunque Kaoru abrio la boca para hablar, pero ni una palabra salio de ella, sentia la boca seca.

Lagrimas nublaron su vision, pero aun podia distinguir aquellos ojos ambares, furiosos y peligrosos.

Que le podia decir? Que estaba perdida y confundida. Ella misma tenia incontables preguntas sin respuesta.

Mas presion fue aplicada a su ya de por si abusado hombro, esto corto su linea de pensamientos. Kaoru mordio su labio inferior para evitar dejar escapar otro grito de dolor.

Intentaba mantenerse conciente. Pero estaba perdiendo la pelea.

Miro a aquellos ojos que demandaban respuestas, luego su mirada viajo a sus labios para finalmente centrarse en una lisa, y desmarcada mejilla. Sus mismas palabras de la noche anterior se materializaron en su mente.

"_Deseo compartir su carga"_

Pero el dolor en su cuello vendado enviaba otro mensaje.

El dolor era de ella para sorportar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin sintio cuando su cuerpo cayo inconciente en su mano. La tomo en ambos brazos antes de que cayera contra el suelo.

Se agacho con ella en el suelo y la posiciono para asi poder ver mejor su rostro.

La miro por largo tiempo y se pregunto quien era.

_Una espia posiblemente._

Era muy joven para ser una espia, pero la posibilidad era valida.

El mismo se convirtió en un asesino a una edad muy joven.

Tomo un mechon de cabello y lo alejo de su rostro, luego se dedico a estudiar sus rasgos. Previamente, habia sentido su aura resplandecer con coraje. Pero sus ojos tenian una mirada agotada, como si hubieran visto demasiado.

Inspecciono la herida de su hombro. No era grave, pero abundante sangre estaba fluyendo libremente de esta y la mancha roja en el vendaje de su cuello no ayudaba tampoco.

Pero viviría.

Miro hacia la dirreccion que el hombre herido habia tomado.

_No debe estar lejos_. Penso

Kenshin podria atraparlo fácilmente y acabarlo si quisiera.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la chica inconciente en sus brazos.

Le permitiria esta pequeña victoria sobre el, se lo habia ganado. Despues de todo, toma un gran coraje para cualquiera el pararse firmemente y oponerse a el.

_Porque el era un asesino_.

Levanto el delgado cuerpo del suelo. Una mano bajo sus rodillas, otra alrededor de sus hombros. Su suave cabello azabache calia como una cascada en el aire.

_El era un cazador de hombres_.

Sin mirar atrás, hacia la sangrienta escena que el ocasiono, desaparecio entre las sombras de la ciudad durmiente.

_El era...__**Battousai...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru se movio entre sueños, y poco a poco abrio los ojos.

Su primera reaccion fue la de cubrirselos con la mano izquierda contra aquella luz cegadora.

_Que sueño tan horrible._

Habia parecido tan real. Con un suave suspiro se sento, pero cuando aplico un poco de presion a su brazo derecho para soportar el peso; un agudo dolor se dispara por todo su brazo hacia el hombro haciendola tomar un profundo aliento.

Su hombro estaba vendado.

Con pavor se dio cuenta que no habia sido un sueño.

Recordo los eventos de la noche anterior, y se las arreglo para levantarse de futon sin empeorar su situación, ni la condicion de su hombro.

_Kenshin fue el que causo esta herida_. Recordo amargamente.

Sacudiendo su cabeza trato de eliminar el pensamiento de su cabeza. Ese no era el punto.

Lo importante era que ella de _alguna manera_ estaba atrapada en el pasado sin la mas minima idea de donde estaba ahora, ni como podria regresar a su tiempo.

Sin aviso, la puerta se abrio y asustando a Kaoru.

Kenshin entro.

El corazon de Kaoru empezo a latir tan rapido, que imagino que cualquiera del edificio podria escucharlo.

Kenshin entrecerro los ojos. Kaoru deseaba irse y esconderse bajo las mantas para lograr escapar esa mirada ambar. Sus ojos eran misteriosos, pero peligrosos. Su melena roja con flequillos enmarcaban su atractivo rostro, el color rojo hacia ver a sus ojos aun mas amenazadores. Bajo su intenso escrutinio Kaoru fue intensamente conciente del hecho de que tan solo llevaba una fina yukata cubriendola.

_Acaso el me cambio el kimono_? Furia la consumio, haciendo que cerrara fuertemente los puños.

Su antigua yo estaba aun alli, merodeando en algun sitio.

Estaba apunto de hacerle saber lo que pensaba de el, cuando hablo.

"Como sabes mi nombre?" Demando friamente.

Kaoru pestañeo tomada por sorpresa por la abrupta pregunta.

Este Kenshin iva directo al punto.

_SU_ Kenshin era distinto.

Sus modales no eran lo unico diferente. Se veian distintos tambien. Este Kenshin era mas joven y usaba el cabello en una cola de caballo alta en vez de la cola baja que preferia el otro Kenshin. Su ropa, su aura, la mirada, todo era diferente. Pero aun mas importante….

"Habla!" dijo impaciente, tomando un paso hacia ella.

Kaoru no sabia que decir. Todo estaba pasando tan rapido que ella no habia tenido tiempo de encontrar una mentira racional para explicarlo todo. Por ello, ella murmuro la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente.

"Fue….todo fue un error" dijo.

Todo se mantuvo quieto. Para Kaoru fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Aguanto la respiración y espero por su respuesta.

"Por que clase de idiota me tomas?" dijo entre dientes.

Estaba furioso.

"Es la verdad, yo estaba perdida y herida" dijo señalando su cuello vendado. "las cosas se mezclaron en mi cabeza. Por favor, creeme"

Kenshin le lanzo una mirada que decia claramente que no creia nada de su patetica mentira. _Quien lo haria_?. Penso.

"Cual es tu nombre?" pregunto impasivo.

"Que importa, te dij…"

"Responde!"

Kaoru lo miro debatiendose entre darle su nombre verdadero o no. Decidiendo que nada malo podria salir de eso le respondio.

"Kamiya Kaoru"

Sin decir una palabra giro sobre sus talones y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

"Espera!"

El la ignoro.

Kaoru se apresuro tras el. Y justo cuando estaba por tocar su espalda. El se giro abruptamente y la tomo por el brazo herido, empujandola bruscamente contra la pared mas cercana, golpeando el aire fuera de sus pulmones.

La mantuvo alli con su cuerpo, su mano derecha alrededor de la cintura y la otra contra la pared a un lado de su cabeza. Su boca casi rozando su oreja. Kaoru podia sentir su calido aliento cerca…muy cerca…

"No actues como si fueras familiar conmigo niña" susurro suavemente en su oido. "lo que paso anoche fue algo que _YO_ permiti que pasara. Te aconsejo que no pruebes mis limites"

Kaoru se mantuvo quieta contra su cuerpo. Alarmada por la cercania.

Kenshin se mantuvo en aquella posición por algunos momentos, inhalando su dulce aroma.

_Jazmín_

Muy lentamente se alejo, mirando su sorprendido rostro.

Sus ojos viajaron desde sus labios temblorosos, hasta su delicado cuello, luego mas abajo hacia en escote que revelaba el yukata. Por un breve instante sus ojos se quedaron fijos alli, para luego volver a su rostro.

El podia prácticamente sentir el salvaje latido de su corazon contra su pecho. Ella estaba asustada, pero sus ojos revelaban una mirada lejana. Estaban nublados y desenfocados, como si ella estuviera en otro lugar.

De pronto, tan rapidamente como la tomo, la solto.

Giro y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Asi era como se suponia que fuera.

_Miedo._

La gente que lo conocia, solo lo miraban con puro terror en los ojos.

Esta chica no deberia ser diferente.

La forma en que lo desafio la noche anterior era un reto para el, el queria romperla. Queria ver miedo en sus ojos. Y lo habia conseguido.

Pero lo que no sabia, era que el miedo de Kaoru era por un razon totalmente distinta….

_Por una persona totalmente distinta..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOTAS DE JUSTARY:**_

_WOW!, que tal eh?. Al parecer la cosa se pone interesante. Espero ver muchos reviews esta vez. Suerte a todos y nos leemos pronto, bye!!!_

_(11/30/07 12:27 p.m)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas justary:**

Realmente lo siento, espero les guste y me perdonen por la demora.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 3**: Necesidad

Se sentía paz en el jardín.

Inclinada contra el barandal del pequeño puente, Kaoru miraba su reflejo en el lago.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había sido traída allí. Las cosas pasaban tan rápido que difícilmente había encontrado un momento para si y para sus sentimientos.

Jugaba con un solitario mechón de su cabello, mientras rememoraba los eventos que la habían traído a aquel tiempo desconocido.

Recordo el horrible sonido, el sentimiento de impotencia mientras caia; las voces de batalla; pero nada de eso tenia sentido para ella. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados en la caida, recordaba imágenes que pasaron por sus cabeza, aunque estas no eran exactas, mas bien eran pensamientos incompletos. Algunos eran tan aterradores que ella se esforzo por alejarse de ellos. Sin embargo algo la estuvo jalando….empujando, como si "_aquello" _la necesitara……. necesitara su ayuda.

Fue traida alli para salvar a Akira-san? Y porque termino en aquel Dojo? Formaria alguna clase de conexión a su tiempo?

Kaoru suspiro. _Esto me esta dando un dolor de cabeza._

Miro mientras un pez rojo salio a la superficie del laga, para luego volver casi asustado a las profundidades. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a Kenshin.

_Su _Kenshin.

Estaba segura que la estaria buscando, su mente llena de cosas que le podrian haber pasado a ella. Pero Kaoru estaba segura que a nadie le pasaria por la cabeza que ella estuviera de algun modo atrapada en otra epoca.

Su mirada fue hacia el otro lado del lago, donde un hombre desconocido estaba sentado, supuestamente leyendo.

Kaoru pasaba la mayoria del tiempo ayudando a las otras mujeres en los quehaceres regulares. Ellas eran amables con ella pero Kaoru no era estupida.

No confiaban en ella.

Kaoru sabia que ese hombre la estaba vigilando; alli sospechaban que ella era una espia.

Que la vigilaran!. No tenia nada que ocultar. Bueno, eso no era totalmente cierto. Pero no podia reverlar las circunstancias por las cuales habia llegado a aquel lugar.

El dia antes de ayer un hombre se habia acercado a ella, le hizo diferentes preguntas sobre su identidad y la razon por la cual se encontraba deambulando las calles de Kyoto a esas horas de la noche.

_Cual era su nombre? Iizuka?_

No le agrado aquel sujeto. Tenia algo que la hacia sentirse incomoda. Y la forma en que la miraba, hacia que un escalofrio pasara atraves de su espina, incluso con aquel dia soleado.

Pensar en ello le hizo recordar su ultimo encuentro con Kenshin.

_O Battousai._

No habia sido para nada agradable.

No habia hablado con el desde aquel incidente en la habitación. De hecho, lo estaba evitando.

Pero no, ella no estaba asustada de el. Pero el pensar como su cuerpo la habia presionado contra la pared, el sentir su mano en su cintura, la ardiente mirada de sus ojos ambares…., la hacian revivir dolorosos recuerdos de una noche, de una persona.

_De El_.

Kaoru se paro derecha sacudiendo su cabeza.

_No seas tonta, estas a salvo aquí, el no te hara daño, el no podra encontrarte._

Pero el destino se estaba burlando de ella.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, dos hombres estaban sentados uno frente al otro con una mesa baja separandolos.

"entonces?"

"No pude encontrar nada sobre ella; esta chica no tiene ningun record"

"Sus records debieron ser destruidos"

"Posiblemente. Hable con ella el otro dia"

"Y?"

"Me dijo que su familia fue asesinada cuando venian hacia Kyoto. Según ella, ella fue la unica sobreviviente"

El otro hombre entrecerro los ojos. "No hemos oido de ningun incidente parecido"

"Estoy conciente de ello, pero las excusas de esta chica son emmmmm….poco convincentes. Un verdadero espia podria hacerlo mejor"

"De todas formas, no podemos arriesgarnos. Pocos individuos seleccionados conocen el nombre de Battousai. Y encuentro difícil de creer que saber el verdadero de Battousai fue tan solo una coincidencia" el hombre se levanto. "Esa chica debe ser vigilada a todo momento"

"Otra cosa Katsura-san" el otro hombre se levanto tambien "Hable con las mujeres que trataron la herida de la chica. Y me informaron que habian marcas en su cuerpo"

"Marcas? Que clase de marcas?" Pregunto Katsura.

"Quemaduras, pequeñas cortadas, moretones que estaban desapareciendo…..es como si la chica hubiera sido torturada, algo que tal vez va un poco mas alla"

"Asi que toturada eh?" considero esto un momento "Esta chica, no es una mujer ordinaria"

"Es cierto"

"Reporta cualquier evento inusual inmediatamente a mi, Iizuka"

"Si Katsura-san"

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba caminando por el corredor, una canasta en sus brazos. Iba de camino a recoger la ropa del tendero que estaba en la parte de atrás del edificio. Cuando estaba cerca del final del corredor se detuvo. Al escuchar voces, se escondio tras la pared y miro hacia las dos figuras que hablaban en el jardin.

_Kenshin._

La espalda de kenshin era todo lo que podia ver, pero luego puedo divisar al hombre con el que este hablaba, aunque no pudo reconocerlo.

"Mañana" dijo el hombre.

Kenshin asintio y tomo un sobre poniendolo dentro de sus ropas.

"Los Shinsengumi estaran presentes, asegurate de no ser visto"

"Se lo que hago, ahorra el aliento" Amenazo Kenshin. Su tono era frio pero se podia detectar rabia en el.

El hombre aclaro su garganta nerviosamente, parecia que el temperamento del asesino lo habia tomado por sorpresa.

"Ah….em…si….ehh, No debi haber cuestionado su habilidad, disculpe mi torpeza"

Kenshin permanecio en silencio.

El hombre que ahora se veia bastante perturbado se excuso e inmediatamente se fue de alli. Afortunadamente para Kaoru, este tomo la direccion opuesta a la cual ella se hallaba.

Kenshin no se movio. Estaba parado alli mirando un árbol de Sakura, el suave viento hacia que la roja melena que caia de su coleta se balanceara de un lado a otro. Los rosados petalos caian del arbol formando una hermosa lluvia a su alrededor.

Kaoru estuvo mirandolo y se preguntaba que pensamientos pasaban por la mente del famoso Battousai.

"Se que estas alli, mujer" hablo suavemente "Puedes salir"

Kaoru estaba sorprendida. _Como supo que…?_

Se preparo mentalmente y camino lentamente hacia donde el se encontraba. Poniendo la canasta en el suelo, se paro junto a el.

"Tengo un nombre sabias?, y es Kaoru"

Kenshin siguió mirando el arbol sin decir una palabra.

Kaoru suspiro y guio su mirada hacia las flores de Sakura.

Un silencio incomodo se instauro entre ellos.

"Asi que otra persona va a morir mañana" Esto definitivamente capto su atención. El giro su cabeza hacia ella y la miro intensamente, escépticamente. Sus ojos ambares la quemaban.

Cualquiera se hubiera acobardado ante tales ojos, pero Kaoru mantuvo su mirada.

Kenshin entrecerro sus ojos. Luego miro hacia otro lugar.

"Gente muere todos los dias" Fue su respuesta.

"No por asesinos contratados" Fue la de Kaoru.

"Su muerte contribuirá al bien de todos" Susurro, mas para si que para ella.

"Y quien eres tu para decidir el destino de otros? Matar a alguien para proteger a otros, eliminar otra alma viviente para que otras almas puedan vivir felizmente. Estoy segura que si esta persona tiene familiares que lloraran su muerte"

"El es basura que merece morir" gruño "Que sabes tu, de todas formas?"

Kaoru no temblo bajo la furiosa mirada.

"Yo se que combatir maldad con maldad no es la respuesta, Yo se que una espada no es una herramienta para matar, es una herramienta para proteger a aquellos que amas, esto me fue enseñado por alguien que vivia por la senda de la espada"

"Entonces esta persona es una tonta" Replico Kenshin mirando directamente a los zafiros desafiantes.

_Si tan solo supieras. _Penso Kaoru.

Estuvieron alli, mirandose el uno al otro mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y los petalos caian en una lluvia rosada a su alrededor.

Kenshin estaba atrapado en el océano de sus ojos. No habia miedo reflejado en ellos. Los huesos de su cara eran fuertes, sumandole belleza a su rostro, pero habia algo mas alla que de su imagen que era totalmente cautivador.

El hechizo fue roto por el sonido de pasos acercandose.

Dos figuras aparecieron en el jardin. Kaoru giro su cabeza para ver a un par de sujetos acercarse.

Uno de ellos era un hombre grande, con una seria y algo intimidatorio cara. El otro era un atractivo hombre joven, probablemente alrededor de los 30, el cual tenia una cara amable y calma. Su cabello negro estaba amarrado en una coleta alta como era costumbre.

Pero no habia dudas sobre quien estaba a cargo.

"Katsura-san" Kenshin inclino su cabeza en una educada reverencia, dirigiendose al atractivo hombre.

El hombre le sonrio a Kenshin y asintio, luego dirigio su atención a Kaoru.

"Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro nuevo huésped"

"Mas como una prisionera" Murmuro Kaoru.

Sin embargo, Katsura la escucho "lamento si le hemos dado esa impresión, Yo soy Kogoro Katsura" Dijo mientras extendia una mano hacia ella.

_Kogoro Katsura_

Kaoru sabia de aquel hombre. El fue el lider de los Ishin-shishi, los anti-Shogunado. El que habia abierto las puertas de una nueva era. Pero sobre todas las cosas, este hombre era el que le daba las ordenes de matar a Kenshin.

Kaoru apreto sus labios y cerro fuertemente los puños mientras miraba lanzando chispas por los ojos a aquella mano extendida. Levantando la mirada, la dirigio con toda su rabia y resentimiento a los ojos de aquel hombre.

"Niña, si tu…." El acompañante empezó pero inmediatamente callo cuando Katsura levanto su mano pidiendo silencio.

"Veo que estas insatisfecha por algo" Dijo Katsura

"Insatisfecha? Oh no, No puedo culparlo por sospechar de mi" empezo Kaoru "Despues de todo, un lider de un grupo de asesinos necesita un gran grado de prudencia" termino esta con sarcasmo.

Kaoru podia sentir la furiosa mirada que amenazaba muerte que Kenshin le dirigia. Y la mano del otro hombre se aproximaba a la empuñadura de su espada. Pero ella ni siquiera se intereso.

Katsura la evaluaba con ojos entrecerrados, sus agraciadas cejas estaban fruncidas, pero no en una manera que denotara rabia, mas bien confusion.

Luego una sabia sonrisa se formo en su boca, como si hubiera encontrado una explicación apropiada.

"Me alegro que entiendas" dijo simplemente.

Mientras Kaoru pensaba en sus siguientes palabras, sus ojos fueron hacia la espada amarrada en el cinto de Katsura. Y no pudo evitar comentar.

"Veo que usted tiene su propia espada" Dijo en un tono que podia haber sido usado si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

"Y?"

"Solo me pregunto….porque no la usa en vez de contratar a otros para hacer su trabajo sucio" Continuo persistentemente. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de el.

Kenshin giro su cabeza hacia ella velozmente.

"Niña si no cierras la….." Fue interrumpido por la voz de Katsura riendo.

_Riendo?_

Kaoru lo miro confundida.

"Ah Kamiya-san, usted nunca deja de impresionarme. Admiro su naturaleza abierta."

"Estoy tan alagada!" Replico sarcásticamente.

Este hombre era un enigma. No demostraba rabia ni irritacion sobre sus insolentes comentarios. De hecho no mostraba cambio alguno en su controlada elegancia.

"Para responder a su pregunta, aunque cargo esta espada todo el tiempo" Hablaba mientras se acercaba al arbol de Sakura. "He hecho una promesa de nunca usarla otra vez".

"Asi que mantener su promesa es mas importante que la paz mental de otros?" dijo entre dientes Kaoru.

El giro su cabeza hacia ella, sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Disculpeme?"

"Quiero decir" Dijo con altaneria y furia "que usted emplea individuos, los convierte en asesinos que cumplen sus deseos, sin importarle las consecuencias que esto traera sobre ellos, ni las noches de insomnio y las pesadillas que ellos experimentaran"

Katsura mantuvo su inclemente mirada zafiro con su propia mirada.

"Lo tomo como si usted esta hablando de alguien en particular?"

Kaoru no respondio. Realmente estaba sin habla. _Habre dicho demasiado?_

"emmm….no…..nadie en particular" dijo incoherentemente.

Kaoru estaba de los tres pares de ojos mirandola fijamente, pero ella solo miraba a Katsura. Su aura era calma y fuerte. Kaoru sabia que cualquier otro hombre la habria matado sin dudarlo por aquellos francos comentarios.

"Y podria preguntar por su herida?" pregunto Katsura.

"Sanando, no fue nada serio" Le quito importancia Kaoru mientras movia su hombro derecho.

"Fue un accidente infortunado" Dijo Katsura sacudiendo la cabeza "La espada de Himura estaba dirigida a alguen mas" Puso una mano en su barbilla, como si pensando profundamente "Si la memoriano me falla, su nombre es Akira o asi lo llamo usted", la miro fijamente.

Kaoru se tenso. No habia explicado su conocimiento del novio de Tomoe. Y por supuesto no podia decir que era otra coincidencia.

Su boca se seco y podia sentir un peso formandose en el final de su garganta. Se pudo nerviosa…..muuuuy nerviosa.

Katsura la mirba deliberadamente.

Kaoru desvio su mirada a la derecha, donde se encontro con la de Kenshin.

_Esos ojos ambares no estan ayudando. _Penso.

Afortunadamente para Kaoru, Katsura hizo un gento con sus manos, como si olvidando el asunto.

"No es importante" dijo "Que tal va la otra herida?" pregunto dirigioendo la mirada a su cuello.

Kaoru poso su mano suavemente en el vendaje y inclinando la cabeza respondio suavemente. "Toma tiempo, pero sanara"

_Por favor no pregunte. Por favor no sobre esto. _Penso desesperadamente.

Agradecidamente Katsura no lo hizo. Tan solo asintio y dijo "El tiempo es un sanador, aunque uno lento debo decir"

Kenshin la estudiaba de cerca. Habia notado el cambio en su aura. Previamente esta estaba pulsando con furia y rabia havia Katsura. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Su aura reflejaba tristeza y….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kaoru se giro y tomo su canasta. Otra vez enfrentaba a Katsura con una expresión determinada.

"Necesito ir al pueblo" su tono era de comando, como si permiso no fuera requerido.

"Lo necesitas?" dijo Katsura levantando una ceja interrogante.

"Necesito kimonos, los mios fueron dañados y no puedo continuar viviendo pidiendo prestados los de las otras mujeres"

Katsura contemplo su petición.

"Consedo mi permiso" dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Kaoru mordio su lengua para evitar realizar otro rudo comentario. Estaba furiosa.

_Quien diablos cree que es para decirme que puedo o no hacer?!_

"Katsura-san, ella no puede…" El otro hombre protesto, pero Katsura lo interrumpio.

"Pero…" empezo Katsura "alguien la acompañara" la miro como esperando una objeción. Cuando ella no hablo, continuo "Himura, creo que estas libre hoy?"

La cabeza de kenshin giro abruptamente para mirar a Katsura, estaba a punto de protestar pero un mensaje silencioso fue intercambiado entre los dos, un mensaje del cual Kaoru no pudo descifrar nada. Y aunque la reaccion previa de Kenshin indicaba otra cosa, este asintio en acuerdo con Katsura.

"todo arreglado entonces" dijo Katsura "espero que esto la alegre Kamiya-san"

"Gracias por su gentileza" respondio Kaoru sin sentirlo.

Cargo el canasto vacio y se alejo del trio.

Sin darse cuenta del grave error que habia cometido.

----------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos de Katsura la siguieron hasta que desaparecio tras la pared del corredor que guiaba hacia el jardin.

"Que chica tan fiera" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Deberia ser eliminada señor" apunto el otro hombre "Sabe demasiado, es una espia"

"Es cierto lo mucho que sabe" repuso Katsura "pero aun asi no puede ser condenada de ser una espia, aun"

"Supo que usted era el lider de los Ishin-shishi con solo escuchar su nombre" los dos hombres miraron a Kenshin cuando este hablo.

"Si, estuve al tanto de ello cuando lo menciono" asintio Katsura "Debo decir que aun estoy sorprendido, para el publico soy tan solo un oficial del gobierno. Nadie sabe mi identidad como el lider de la organización. Por eso Himura, es que necesito que la vigiles hoy. Asegurate de que no haga contacto con ninguna persona sospechosa"

Kenshin asintio, hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza y se marcho.

Mientras de alejaba, en su mente seguian las palabras furiosas de la chica.

"… _**las noches de insomnio y las pesadillas que ellos experimentaran"**_

_Como lo supo?..._

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru esperaba por Kenshin cerca de la puerta principal.

Estaba atrasado.

_Mou!, y yo que pensaba que los modales de Kenshin eran molestos. _Hechaba humo mientras su pie se movia por su propio acorde golpeando el suelo de manera ritmica.

Al fin kenshin aparecio, caminando lentamente, con una cara impasiva como si nadie hubiera estado esperandolo.

"Sabes?, es GROSERO el hacer esperar a una dama" dijo en la voz mas irritada que pudo entonar, mientras le tiraba dagas por los ojos.

Kenshin arqueo una ceja, divertido por su enfado.

"Bueno, puedes tolerarlo o seguir viviendo de la caridad de las otras mujeres" respondio calmo.

Kaoru rechino los dientes " Tu…"

"Vamos, no tengo todo el dia" empezo a caminar.

Kaoru estaba furiosa.

_Si tan solo tuviera mi bokken, podria apalear un poco de modales en el!._

Inhalo profundamente, calmandose.

Lo siguió.

------------------------------------------------------------

El pueblo estaba lleno.

Kaoru mirababa alrededor, haciendo una comparación mental entre Tokio y Kyoto.

Todo era tranquilo y normal. Los niños jugaban, las mujeres rumoreaban, los hombres reian…

Era difícil creer que estaban en un tiempo de guerra y sangre.

Kenshin caminaba junto a ella. Su cara no reflejaba emocion alguna.

De vez en cuando ella se detenia en las diferentes tiendas para inspeccionar los kimonos. Tenia dinero sufieciente para comprar dos o tres y algunas otras cosillas que necesitaba. El dinero que poseia fue gracias a un anticipo de su sueldo como ayudante en la pension. Por lo tanto, Kaoru estaba obligada a quedarse por lo menos hasta que saldara la deuda.

_No es como si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir._

Compro un kimono violeta claro que estaba decorado con mariposas blancas.

En el siguiente almacen un kimono rojo atrapo su atención.

"OH, es tan bello, no lo crees Kenshin?" le pregunto al silencioso hombre.

Los ojos de Kenshin se guiaron hacia el kimono.

"Los tejidos son tan hermosos, aunque, no crees que el rojo seria un poco exagerado?" continuo hablando.

Kenshin no respondio, aunque estaba escuchando con atención. Ella seguia hablandole como si fuera una rutina comun el salir juntos de compras. La forma brillante en que le sonreia, la forma en que hablaba, la forma en que lo miraba, todo esto hacia despertar en el emociones que no podia definir. Ella tenia un comportamiento tan natural a su alrededor, que lo hacia preguntarse, si la chica era conciente de que estaba junto a un asesino.

La miro mientras ella acomodaba su cabello, atrapando a unas profugas hebras que se escapaban de su coleta, mientras hablaba con el tendero.

Era una tonta o simplemente inocente?, no lo sabia. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro.

Se sentia en paz junto a ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru caminaba frente a Kenshin, quien estaba –como cualquier otro caballero- cargando las compras.

Aun estaban caminando por las calles del pueblo.

"Kyoto es una ciudad agradable y es genial el estar fuera por una vez" se giro para quedar frente a frente, con las manos en la espalda.

"Ano Kenshin? No necesitas nada?" le pregunto mientras caminaba de espaldas.

"Estoy bien" Fue su fria respuesta.

"Anda, tu debes querer algo co…Ahhh" Kaoru dejo escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando cayo al suelo.

Se habia chocado con algo o mas bien…..alguien.

"Aw, eso dolio" se quejo mientras se sentaba sobandose un poco.

"señorita se encuentra usted bien?" una voz desconocida pregunto.

Kaoru parpadeo intentando registrar lo sucedido. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la fuente de la voz. Un hombre joven estaba acunclillado junto a ella. Sus ojos chocolate estaban llenos de preocupación.

"Ah, si, si….estoy bien" Dijo Kaoru, de repente conciente de sus alrededores. "lo siento realmente, no estaba viendo por donde iba, yo…"

"No se preocupe, tambien fue mi culpa. No estaba prestando atención" el era joven, quizas un poco menor que ella; su cabello era un castaño oscuro, casi negro. Aunque llevaba un hakama casual, ella pudo observar una espada atada en su cinto.

"lo siento señorita" se disculpo mientras iva a ayudarla a pararse "se encuentra usted…" no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la pregunta ya que justo antes de tocarla Kenshin la levanto de un jalon tomandola por el hombro herido.

"AH" protesto cuando fue forzada a levantarse.

Kenshin mantuvo el doloroso agarre en Kaoru mientras miraba con desprecio al joven.

El joven lo imito mirandolo con el mismo desden.

Kaoru los observaba en confusion.

_Que es lo que les ocurre? Acaso se conocen?_

La gente empezaba a acumularse alrededor de ellos. El joven miro brevemente a la muchedumbre y luego a kaoru, pero ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"lo siento denuevo si le cause algun problema" inclino su cabeza cortésmente hacia ella.

"No, en serio, tu no…" empezo Kaoru intentando librarse del fuerte agarre de Kenshin.

"Vamonos" Le ordeno Kenshin, mientras casi la arrastraba sin aminorar su agarre. La multitud se aparto dandoles paso.

Un par de ojos chocolate los siguieron haste que se perdieron entre la gente.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Que demonios te sucede?!" demando Kaoru por decima vez.

El la estaba ignorando, aunque mantenia el agarre de acero en si brazo. Le estaba costando mantener su paso, asi que intento safarse sin lograrlo.

"Sueltame" estaba iracunda "me estas lastimando" sospechaba que la herida se le abriria en cualquier momento.

De repente la solto. Kaoru perdio el equilibro pero logro balancearse antes de caer por segunda vez al suelo esa tarde. Pusu su mano en el hombro herido y lo miro lanzandole dagas por los ojos.

Kenshin la miro igual, su mano apretando fuertemente la bolsa que cargaba.

"quien era ese hombre?" dijo con una fria voz.

"Como puedo saberlo?" le escupio Kaoru "no me diste chance de hablar; tan solo intentaba ayudarme y tu…"

"Crees que caere en ese juego?" pregunto con rabia apenas contenida "Admitelo, era un amigo, posiblemente un Shogunate. Asi que trabajas para ellos?"

Kaoru lo miro con ojos ampliamente abiertos "No puedo creelo, haces esta escena porque piensas que estaba enviando un mensaje por medio de el o algo asi?, eso es ridiculo!"

"No ayudas a tu caso adoptando esa actitud. Explicame entonces como sabias mi nombre; explicame que hacias vagando de noche sola; explicame como sabias la identidad de Katsura"

Kaoru deseaba decirle que no le debia explicación alguna, pero eso no la ayudaria.

Tomo una respiracion profunda.

"Por favor Kenshin…."

"Es Battousai para ti" la interrumpio.

Kaoru nego con la cabeza. "Por favor tan solo detente. Hay cosas que deseo decirte" su voz era suave "pero no puedo. Al menos no por ahora"

"Cuando entonces? Cuando el daño este hecho?" le replico.

" No nunca!, Jamas te haría daño. Nunca haria nada que te pusiera en peligro" lo miro con ojos suplicantes "Se que es difícil, pero por favor, todo lo que pido es que confíes en mi".

"Estas pidiendo demasiado" dijo simplemente.

"Lo se" Respondio inclinando la cabeza "la confianza no es algo que se da, debe ser ganada, pero…" levanto la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos con una determinación renovada "Esta seguro Kenshin, yo me la ganare", con eso camino hacia el y tomo la bolsa de su mano. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los ambares.

Y sin esperar por el empezo a andar hacia la pension.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Una vez mas Kaoru se encontro sentada en el porche.

Miro hacia el jardin. La luna brillante estaba reflejada en el pequeño lago.

El silencio era tranquilo.

Los ocupantes de la pension estaban dormidos. Y bien que deberian, era bastante tarde. Sin embargo, Kaoru no podia conciliar el sueño.

Las pesadillas la perseguian denuevo.

Por dos dias fue bendecida con un sueño tranquilo. Pero últimamente, este estaba lleno de agonizantes memorias.

Y a pesar de sus intentos de asegurarse a si misma que el estaba en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, en otra vida…., ella lo sentia cerca.

Kaoru sabia que vivia en esta epoca. Un niño, mas pequeño que Yahiko quiza. Probablemente vivia feliz junto a Tomoe. Como un niño normal.

Pero porque entonces ese pulsante dolor? Algunas veces, en la noche, el dolor se hacia insoportable, demasiado grande para aguantarlo.

Kaoru estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escucho un ruido.

_Que fue eso?, _sonaba como en sonido de agua chicando contra el suelo. Y provenia desde el otro lado del jardin.

Dudo en un principio, pero la curiosidad gano.

Sus pasos la guiaron cerca al sonido, y cuando giro hacia la izquierda vio una silueta junto al pozo.

_Kenshin._

En estaba de espaldas a ella, empapado de pies a cabeza.

"Kenshin", llamo suavemente.

Kenshin se giro rapidamente, sorprendido de encontrarla levantada a es hora.

Kaoru lo miro. Gotas de agua caian de su rojiza melena. Los ojos ambares brillaban en la oscuridad. Pero lo que capto su atención fue la sangre que manchaba sus ropas.

"Sangre…" murmuro mientras se acercaba tambaleante hacia el, una mano extendida como en trance.

"No es mi sangre" Murmuro el desviando su mirada.

Kaoru se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de el. Levantando una mano hacia su mejilla izquierda lo toco lentamente. Kenshin se tenso por un momento, luego se relajo en el suave toque.

Cerro los ojos y permitio que ella acariciara su mejilla.

"Duele, no es asi?" le susurro ella "Tu corazon…"

"Es por un Kyoto mejor" respondio, con los ojos aun cerrados.

"Lo lamento Kenshin" su voz cargaba angustia.

Kenshin abrio los ojos. La confusion visible en ellos.

_Por que se estaba ella disculpando?_

Miro dentro de los fascinantes zafiros. Ellos no mostraba compasión. Lo que vio en ellos fue dolor y una gran tristeza.

"Se que no puedes dejar de matar. No aun, no ahora" dijo en una voz entrecortada "asi que por favor…."

Los ojos de Kenshin se quedaron en su rostro pero algo el su garganta absorvio su atención.

Una mancha roja teñia el blanco vendaje.

Antes de que el tuviera la oportunidad de hablar ella removio su mano de la mejilla y envolvió ambor brazos alrededor de Kenshin.

**Lo abrazo…**

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron en asombro.

"Por favor, dejame consolarte, dejame compartir tu carga, dejame tomar ese dolor" le rogo.

Kenshin podia sentirla temblando contra su cuerpo, podia sentir el liquido tibio cayendo contra su cuello en contraste con la fria agua.

Esta llorando. _Por mi?_

Kenshin no supo porque, pero se sentia vencido por extrañas emociones que no podia entender.

Sentia que la necesitaba. Deseaba estar cerca de ella. Queria…..retenerla en sus brazos.

Asi que la envolvió con sus fuerte brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura atrayéndola aun mas hacia el.

**La abrazo tambien…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas Justary:**

No saben lo apenada que me siento por la extensa demora, se que muchas me estan odiando ahora, y gracias a todas por la extrema paciencia que me han tenido.

Muchas cosas pasaron y pues ya se imaginan el resto. Aun asi prometo que no me volvere a demorar tanto. De hecho actualizare esta misma semana como pago por mi demora. Ademas como pueden ver este cap fue extra largo para compensar algo tambien.

Realmente deseo que disfruten des fic tanto como yo, cuidensen mucho y nos leemos, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Seguir Adelante….o no

Kaoru no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran tan rápido.

Allí estaba ella, andando por el camino que la guiaría hacia la posada…

Sola.

10 días habían pasado desde su llegada a esta época y las cosas eran bastante distintas en muchos aspectos. Ya le era permitido ir hacia es pueblo sin escolta.

Miro alrededor mientras caminaba. Hacia su derecha estaba el rió, fluyendo continuamente hacia su destino. Aunque estaba sola, el camino no estaba vació. La gente hablaba mientras pasaban tras ella, yendo hacia la dirección opuesta. Quizás alguno de ellos eran hombres de Katsura, enviados con el cometido de vigilarla. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, estaba contenta con la libertad que tenia.

Cargando una bolsa en la mano, siguió su lento camino hacia la posada. El clima era tibio y refrescante, hacia que deliberadamente estaba alargando su paseo; deseaba estar fuera tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Una suave brisa estaba soplando, levantando el cabello de Kaoru, esta tomo uno de los mechones furtivos y lo aprisiono tras su oreja mientras adsorbía la escena a su alrededor. Los árboles de Sakura decoraban el camino a orillas del rió y Kaoru pensó en lo agradable que seria sentarse a su sombra para meditar un poco y aclarar su mente.

_Bueno, creo que el llegar un poquitin tarde no dañara a nadie._

Camino hacia uno se los cerezos, puso su bolsa en la verde hierba y se sentó con su espalda recostada en el tronco, mientras sus piernas estaban dobladas bajo el kimono que ese día llevaba. Kaoru, sobrecogida con un sentimiento de paz que hace mucho la eludía, se relajo y cerró sus ojos.

Podía oír las voces de la naturaleza. Aves cantando, el gentil viento soplando, el agua corriendo…

Nunca, en los pasados 10 días, no, en los pasados 10 meses, se había sentido tan en paz como ahora. Tan libre de preocupaciones.

Sus pensamientos de repente se guiaron hacia el futuro, hacia su casa, sus amigos. Se preguntaba si Kenshin y los otros se habían dado por vencidos y ya habían dejado de buscarla.

_Los extraño a todos_. Pensó abriendo sus ojos.

Al pasar de los días, poso a poco ella iba pediendo la esperanza de regresar a su tiempo. Hace tan solo 2 días, mientras corría hacia la posada llevando un encargo del pueblo, Kaoru decidió visitar el dojo donde todo había empezado. Sin embargo, había un gran problema, fue incapaz de recordar su localización. Estaba frustrada consigo misma. Como había olvidado el leer el nombre del dojo? O al menos familiarizarse con alguna cosa que la hiciera recordar su ubicación luego?

Kaoru suspiro en derrota.

En aquella noche nunca le cruzo por la mente, no en un solo instante, el que estuviera en un lugar diferente, en una época diferente.

Por otro lado, podría pedirle a Kenshin direcciones.

Pero que le diría? –"Ano, Kenshin te acuerdas del lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez? Ya sabes, el sitio donde casi matas a Akira-san?"-

_Genial Kaoru, podrías sonar un poco más estupida?._

Kaoru se movió inquieta. Supuestamente estaba intentando aclarar su mente, no pensar negativamente. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en Kenshin.

El Kenshin de esta era.

No le importaba cuantas veces le contestara mal, Kaoru se rehusaba a llamarlo Battousai. Para ella, el no era el asesino despiadado que todos asumían. El deseaba traer paz y seguridad a la gente común. Y estaba sufriendo por ello. Incluso con aquel rostro impasible y frió que mostraba a todos, Kaoru podía ver a través de el. Esa noche, Kenshin se lo permitió. Le permitió reconfortarlo, le permitió estar cerca de el.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella tropezó con el en el pasillo y este la ignoro por completo. Kaoru estaba furiosa con su actitud, pero ella podía sentir algunos cambios en el. No lo podía describir, todo lo que podía decir era que cuando la veía, su mirada era diferente. Antes, tan solo solía mirarla con ojos llenos de desconfianza y duda. Pero ahora, cada vez que ella lo sorprendía mirándola, sus ojos ámbares reflejaban otras emociones.

Kaoru atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y puso sus brazos alrededor de estas.

Confusión.

Si, esa era la mejor manera de describirlo. Para ella, parecía como si el intentara mirar en las profundidades de su alma. Para ponerlo de otro modo, le parecía que era como si ella fuera un rompecabezas que el estaba intentando resolver.

E incluso con su fría actitud hacia ella, Kaoru estaba determinada en ayudarlo. Si tenía que quedarse en este tiempo, ella por menos haría uso de esto y lo haría por el bien de Kenshin.

Kaoru miro hacia arriba. Pétalos rosa estaban cayendo en una cascada interminable. Amaba los árboles de Sakura. Le recordaban tiempos felices.

Tiempos sus padres.

Los extrañaba tanto.

Deseaba verlos, abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que los amo, incluso si fue por un corto tiempo; pero sabía que no era posible. No podía confiar en que controlaría sus emociones. Estaba segura que lloraría como un bebe al tan solo verlos.

Incluso ahora, mientras recordaba el hermoso rostro de su madre y la estricta pero amable naturaleza de su padre, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Recostó su cabeza contra el tronco y cerro sus ojos, Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, la suave brisa enfriando su camino al pasar.

"No pensé que fuera posible el que alguien llorara en este bello día" dijo una amable voz.

Kaoru pestañeo y miro hacia la fuente de aquellas palabras.

Zafiros encontraron chocolate.

Kaoru solo lo miro. Era aquel hombre joven que encontró en el pueblo. El que ella había chocado accidentalmente. No lo había sentido aproximarse, y mirándolo ahora, el estaba bastante cerca, de echo estaba acuclillado junto a ella exhibiendo una calida sonrisa.

"Lo lamento, no quise sorprenderla así" hablo cuando ella tan solo continuaba mirándolo sin decir ni una palabra.

"ah…emmm….no, no necesita disculparse" Se recupero Kaoru sonrojándose un poco.

_Mou, debí parecer una idiota mirándolo así tanto tiempo._

"Estaba apunto de descansar de mi caminata cuando te vi aquí" busco en los bolsillos de su gi y saco un pañuelo "Ahora si me lo permites"

Kaoru confundida, tan solo lo miro. En se inclino en una rodilla y se le acerco. Extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia la cara de una sorprendida Kaoru, limpio sus lágrimas con el pañuelo.

"oh…esto…yo…estoy bien…"

Como única respuesta recibió una sonrisa y una mano en el hombro.

Kaoru se tenso.

"Esta bien, tan solo relájate" llevo su mano mas cerca y procedió a limpiar el camino húmedo dejado en su rostro tiernamente. Kaoru casi no sintió en suave toque. Y ni siquiera su falta de familiaridad con el le impidió relajarse y cerrar sus ojos. No sabia porque, pero presentía que podía confiar en aquel hombre. Incluso la mano en su hombro era gentil, el aura de aquel sujeto era calma y serena.

El lentamente alejo su mano derecha, pero mantuvo la otra en en hombro. Kaoru abrió los ojos y lo miro. La sonrisa aun adornaba su rostro.

"Tus ojos son incluso mas bellos sin lagrimas en ellos"

"Arigatou" fue su respuesta mientas una tentativa sonrisa hacia aparición en la cara de Kaoru.

El la miro unos segundos más antes de alejarse un poco.

"No me presente" dijo el extraño "Soy Okita Souji"

"Kamiya Kaoru"

"No me esperaba el verte de nuevo" Okita dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Kaoru manteniendo una distancia decente entre ellos "Espero que no estés dañada por nuestro pequeño accidente"

Kaoru se encogió de hombros restándole importancia " No, no fue nada"

"Tu esposo no parecía muy feliz con lo ocurrido" Okita la miro cuando dijo esto.

"Esposo?!" Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de confusión cuando lo miro. Luego todo se hizo claro en su mente.

_Se refiere a Kenshin._

El rojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, y mirando hacia otro lugar murmuro incoherentemente "emm…no…el no…es mi esposo. Tan solo es…"

Las palabras se le escaparon. Pensó por un momento. Que era Kenshin para ella? Un amigo? No, sano era su amigo, lo que ella sentía por Kenshin no era exactamente lo mismo.

"Ano…" La voz de Okita interrumpió sus pensamientos "Esta usted bien Kamiya-san?"

"Ah!, si, lo siento" dijo rápidamente "El es una amigo muy cercano, y por favor llámame Kaoru"

Estirando las piernas, Okita se recostó apoyando su peso en los brazos, y miro hacia el cielo.

Su casual, hakama azul combinaba con el color del cielo, igual que el kimono de Kaoru que estaba tejido con pequeñas mariposas blancas.

"Así que vives cerca de aquí?" pregunto sin mirarla.

"Si, bueno, vivo y trabajo en el mismo lugar" respondió.

Su mirada se guió hacia la bolsa junto a Kaoru "y eso es…"

"trabajo en una posada"

"ya veo" su cabeza se inclino hacia un lado "puedo preguntar el nombre de la posada?"

Kaoru no respondió inmediatamente. Contemplando la pregunte.

_Miembros del Ishin-Shin viven allí, podría causar un problema si revelo su escondite._

Decidiendo en contra de revelar el nombre, mintió. "Es llamada La Casa Sakura"

La respuesta de Okita fue tan solo asentir.

Los ojos de Kaoru se guiaron hacia la katana que descansaba junto a el. Pensó que era muy joven para llevar una espada.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos Okita dijo "Son tiempos difíciles, estos en los cuales vivimos ahora, uno debe siempre estar en guardia"

Su tono era serio y oscuro. Tenía una mirada lejana y sus ojos estaban llenos de algo parecido a la ira.

Luego la miro sonriendo "Lo mismo va para ti Kaoru-chan, no creo que sea seguro que camines sola"

"Gracias por la preocupación, pero" repuso "Puedo cuidarme sola"

"Estoy seguro que puedes, pareces una mujer fuerte" Dijo Okita mientras se paraba, ofreciéndole su mano a Kaoru "El sol esta apunto de ponerse"

Kaoru puso su mano en la de el, reflexionando en lo contrario que eran a su suave carácter. Al parecer Okita trabajaba mucho con sus manos.

Okita la ayudo a parase, para luego recoger su bolsa.

"Gracias Okita-kun" Dijo Kaoru cuando este le entrego la bolsa.

El recupero su katana y la amarro a su cinto, luego caminaron juntos hacia el camino principal en silencio.

Aunque este fue roto cuando de repente Okita empezó a toser. Este cayó en una rodilla produciendo una serie de toses duras y secas. Llena de preocupación, Kaoru se inclino junto a el y puso una mano en su espalda.

"Okita, que le pasa? Esta enfermo?"

Okita continúo tosiendo.

Cuando el ataque ceso Okita la miro sonriente.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no es nada" le aseguro "Es tan solo el clima, sabes que Otoño se aproxima"

Kaoru lo miro aun preocupada, pero asintió.

Okita se levanto "Me dirijo al pueblo ahora"

Kaoru asintió de nuevo y sonrió "Entonces creo que este es el adiós, ne?"

"Quien sabe?, podríamos encontrarnos otra vez" dijo "pero de todos modos, fue agradable verte de nuevo Kaoru-chan"

"A ti también Okita-kun" Repuso Kaoru haciendo una educada reverencia "adiós, por ahora"

Kaoru se giro y empezó a caminar hacia su destino.

Los ojos chocolates de Okita la siguieron hasta que desapareció con su cabello azabache moviéndose en su espalda.

"Si, adiós…" susurro al viento "por _ahora"_

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente.

Kenshin caminaba por el corredor de la posada. El piso de madera silencioso bajo sus pies. Sus ojos ámbares brillaban en la poca iluminación del pasillo.

Esta noche no había una misión para Battousai. Estaba estipulado que hoy asesinaría a alguien, pero por circunstancias ajenas, esto fue cancelado.

Llovía tormentosamente afuera. Parecía como si el cielo estuviera en duelo por las almas de los muertos.

No que a el le molestara la lluvia. Para el la lluvia era purificadora, limpiaba la ciudad de pecado.

Su pronta-a-ser victima, cambio su horario en el ultimo minuto, por lo tanto Katsura decidió perdonarle la vida por esta noche.

Solo por esta noche.

Giro en una esquina que lo guiaría hacia las escaleras. Su plan era retirarse a la soledad de su alcoba. No como si pudiera descansar. Las almas de sus victimas siempre lo seguían. Ese era su castigo…

"Vamos bebe, no estés asustada"

Kenshin paro al escuchar a alguien hablar.

Luego siguió en sonido de la voz, apurando el paso. Cuando giro por una segunda vez encontró de qué se trataba la conmoción.

Dos hombres, guardias Ishin-shin estaban arrinconando a una chica de cabello negro la cual estaba atrapada contra la pared. Kenshin la reconoció.

Kaoru.

Su presencia no hacia sido descubierta, así que siguió detrás de ellos, observando.

La cabeza de la chica estaba inclinada hacia abajo, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, previniéndole el leer su expresión. Sus dos manos estaban echas puños a sus lados, temblando.

Si era en rabia o miedo, Kenshin no sabía.

"Tan solo queremos divertirnos" el otro hombre dijo "Te prometo que si cooperas, también te divertirás"

Aun la chica permanecía callada.

"Oi chica, acaso estas sorda? Di algo" El otro hombre demando mientras levantaba una mano hacia el rostro de Kaoru.

"No" La baja pero letal voz de Kenshin se escucho antes de que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de tocarla.

"Que diab…."Uno de los hombres dijo furioso, girando para hacia la peligrosa voz. Sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver el cabello rojo y los ojos ámbares que tenían la promesa de muerte y sufrimiento en ellos para aquellos idiotas que lo desafiaran.

Ambos hombres se congelaron de terror.

"oh….no…nosotros lo sentimos…..Battousai" Uno de los hombres tartamudeo, miedo escrito en su rostro "No queríamos…..No sabíamos que ella era tu mujer" dijo mientras es otro asentía vigorosamente en acuerdo.

"Ya lo saben" dijo Kenshin en un rugido silencioso "ahora desaparezcan"

Los hombres no esperaron a que se lo dijeran dos veces, prácticamente corrieron en la otra dirección.

Kenshin los miro con muerte en sus ojos hasta que desaparecieron de su visión.

Los ámbares se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la chica. Estaba aun pegada a la pared con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso. El se movió junto a ella, parando a unos centímetros de distancia. Ella ahora temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"Mírame" le ordeno.

Pero cuando Kaoru no obedeció, este cerro la distancia entre ellos y puso su mano en la barbilla de Kaoru levantando su rostro hacia el.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas reprimidas. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra escapo de sus labios. Luego la cerró al igual que sus ojos, haciendo que lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Kaoru desvió la mirada. Vergüenza le impedía ver a los ámbares. Si, estaba avergonzada de ella misma. Se sentía débil e inútil.

Cuando esos dos hombres la arrinconaron, supo exactamente que querían de ella. Así que su mente quedo totalmente en blanco. Estaba sobrecogida por un terror incontrolable.

_A quien engaño? No puedo cuidar de mi misma._

"Ven" Kaoru escucho a Kenshin decir.

El tomo su mano y empezó a caminar, llevándola con el.

" A…a donde vamos?" pregunta Kaoru con una voz tambaleante.

Kenshin no replico. Manteniendo un fuerte agarre en la pequeña manos, la guió hacia las escaleras.

Subieron hacia un corredor vació, el que llevaba hacia la habitación de Kenshin.

_Espera, su habitación…_

Cuando llegaron frente al shoji de la habitación, Kenshin lo deslizo abriéndola y entro, llevándola con el.

"Espera, porque estamos aquí?" Kaoru protesto sintiéndose nerviosa. Sus ojos azules escanearon el cuarto. Esta era la habitación donde había despertado en su primer día aquí.

Salto cuando Kenshin cerró deslizando el shoji.

Luego el libero la mano de Kaoru y fue hacia un baúl, sacando algo y desenrollándolo en el piso en una esquina.

_Un futon!_

Lo levanto de nuevo y lo guió hacia el centro de la habitación.

"Que estas haciendo? Deja de igno…"

"Dormirás aquí esta noche" la voz de Kenshin la interrumpió.

Kaoru estaba asombrada.

_Dormir…con Kenshin? En la misma habitación!_

Estaba tan sorprendida que no lo sintió aproximarse, su mano se movió hacia la de ella, pero ella la quito inmediatamente y tomo un paso hacia atrás negando con la cabeza.

Kenshin la miro un poco molesto, sus ojos ámbares brillaron en la semi-oscuridad de la habitación, luego suspiro.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera registrar lo que pasaba, Kenshin estaba delante de ella. Ella tomo aire cuando este la levanto en brazos, pasando uno de los suyos por la espalda y otro bajo sus rodillas.

La cargo en sus fuertes brazos sin sudar una gota, como si fuera una niña. Sus sandalias cayeron al piso cuando el se giro hacia el futon.

Kaoru se removió en sus brazos, lo que tan solo genero que Kenshin apretara su abrazo.

"No….Kenshin bájame….AHORA!" Casi grito la ultima palabra, no porque estuviera enojada sino porque de repente el se arrodillo y la soltó sobre el suave futon. Kaoru se sentó inmediatamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos prometiendo retribución. Su cabellera azabache estaba desordenada, el lazo azul apenas retenía algo de cabello, mientras mechones caían en su cara en desorden, esto era todo un contraste con la apuesta cabellera del pelirrojo que era sostenida impecablemente en una coleta alta.

A ella no le importaba si se veía desastrosa en el momento, estaba furiosa con aquel sujeto.

Entrecerrando los ojos, casi siseo "Himura Kenshin, Yo no…" Su oración no fue terminada porque Kenshin se inclino hacia ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos ámbares miraron los zafiros con intensidad.

"No te haré daño" dijo en una voz baja y profunda. Su cara tan cerca de la de ella que Kaoru podía sentir su tibio aliento en la piel. Sin querer su mirada se desvió a los tentadores labios del pelirrojo, para luego volver a los fascinantes ámbares "Dormirás aquí esta noche" Repitió Kenshin, sus ojos jamás dejaron los de ella.

Kaoru asintió en rendición.

Ella sentía que podía confiar en el.

Kenshin mantuvo sus tibias manos en el rostro de Kaoru un poco mas, luego una casi por voluntad propia una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el cabello azabache, mas precisamente hacia el lazo azul, y con un pequeño jalón, este cedió y dejo escapar la cascada de negras trenzas que le llegaban hasta la espalda.

Los ojos de Kenshin la estudiaron. El estaba intensamente consciente de sus labios llenos, la curva de su cuello, el suave movimiento de sus senos cuando tomaba aliento, y con esta consciencia, venían tentadores pensamientos.

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza para limpiarla de dichos pensamientos.

_Detente!, no pienses así, ella solo será una distracción._

Kenshin se paro abruptamente.

"Duerme" fue mas como una orden.

Los ojos de Kaoru lo siguieron mientras el se dirigía a la ventana que quedaba a su derecha. Una gran colección de libros estaba apilada cerca de esta. El se recostó junto a una, con su espada apoyada en un hombro y con esto cerro lo ojos.

Kaoru exhalo un suspiro y se miro a si misma. Tendría que dormir en su Kimono de vestir.

_Podría al menos quitarme el Obi. _Pensó. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia Kenshin para asegurarse que no estuviera mirando.

_Bueno, no es como si fuera a ver nada._

La habitación estaba oscura. La única iluminación era la de una vela en la esquina.

Las manos de Kaoru fueron hacia su espalda para desamarrar el Obi, al removerlo lo coloco junto a ella. Su Kimono estaba ahora abierto en el frente. Poniendo una mano enfrente de ella para sostener la tela y así evitar que la abertura se hiciera más grande, se acostó en el futon y se cubrió con la manta. Su espalda contra el espadachín.

Kenshin, quien estaba inmóvil, era conciente de cada uno d los movimientos de la chica.

Un sentimiento indescriptible siempre lo llenaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. La deseaba, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, sus labios presionando los suyos…

Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron a la silueta en el futon.

Podría tomarla fácilmente en este instante sin poner mucho esfuerzo. Pero entonces, no seria mucho mejor que esos hombres de los que la había salvado.

Esperaría. El tiempo vendría y entonces…

La chica mejor estuviera lista.

Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción salvaje, abrasadora, poderosa.

**Lujuria.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_NO….déjame….por favor!...no…"_

_Su ruego fue silenciado cuando el puso su boca sobre la de ella. El sello su voz en su garganta con la presión del beso y forzó su espalda contra la pared, restregándose contra ella._

_Sus brazos eran apresándoos sobre su cabeza en un agarre de acero. El puso una rodilla entre sus piernas para detener sus movimientos desesperados._

_Finalmente el rompió el beso, tan solo para implantar mas en su mandíbula y en su garganta._

_Kaoru intento pelear contra el, pero sus intentos tan solo lo llenaron de necesidad de subyugarla._

"_Se una buena chica y ríndete ya" el le susurro al oído "Es inútil sabes?" su voz estaba teñida de burla, el disfrutaba con el dolor que le estaba causando._

_Su mano libre fue a ensangrentada fábrica del Kimono que ella llevaba y con un fuerte tirón esta cedió y fue rasgada para exponer el pecho de la chica._

_Los vendajes de su pecho aun cubrían sus senos de los lujuriosos ojos de el._

_El libero sus manos de repente y las de el las puso en los muslos de Kaoru, para luego ascender lentamente._

"_No…No….NO ME TOQUES!" ella le grito golpeándolo en el pecho con una mano, su mano derecha había sido dejada inservible en la última sesión de tortura. Ella no sabía si estaba rota o simplemente espinzada, pero no la podía mover desde aquella vez._

_EL hombre de cabellera plateada tan solo embozo una sádica sonrisa ante los pobres intentos de resistencia de la chica. Ella no tenia la mínima posibilidad contra el; no solamente por su fuerza y mayor capacidad física, también porque el se había asegurado de incrementar su humillación torturándola la noche anterior._

"_Sabes que amo tu voz" Dijo Enishi mientras besaba suavemente su hombro desnudo "Pero me gusta aun mas cuando estas gritando en agonía"_

"_Estas enfermo…" replico Kaoru, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_Ella lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello._

_Enishi siguió besando suavemente su cuello, como un amante lo haría con su mujer._

_Luego la mordió. La mordió viciosamente hasta sentir que el metálico sabor a sangre llenaba su boca._

_Kaoru inhalo por el dolor que la asalto tan de repente. El tomando la oportunidad, impacto sus labios contra los de ella. Una mano la tomo por las trenzas azabaches y la otra la enredo en su cintura, atrayéndola contra el sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos._

_El apretó el agarre en su cabello y jalo, haciéndola gritar por el dolor, ante esto, introdujo cu lengua en boca, saboreándola, explorando…_

_La reacción de Kaoru fue morderlo. Fuerte._

"_ah…" Enishi gruño en respuesta al repentino y agudo dolor, luego maldijo fuertemente. La miro con furia cruda en los ojos._

_Antes de que Kaoru pudiera reaccionar el levanto una mano y la golpeo en la cara. La fuerza del golpe la envió al suelo en un impacto seco._

_Kaoru estaba tendida en el piso, inmóvil. Su cabello azabache esparcido junto a ella y algunos mechones cubrían su cara. Estaba despierta, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse. La mente de Kaoru la urgía a hacer algo, a moverse, a pelear, pero su cuerpo se había rendido, estaba agotado._

_Empezó a llorar de nuevo, un sonido bajo, roto, desolado._

_Ella no podía ganar contra el, el era fuerte, demasiado fuerte para ella._

_Enishi maldijo de nuevo, luego camino hacia la devastada chica. Se tomo su tiempo, como un depredador con su presa camino entorno a ella._

_Sus ojos furiosos pero al tiempo entretenidos. Este era el principio de su venganza._

_Si, solo el principio._

_Su presa estaba tendida e inmóvil sobre su costado. Podía escucharla llorando, pero desde luego eso a el no le importaba, no le tenia ni un poco de lastima._

_Rió maliciosamente y la pateo fuerte en las costillas, girando su cuerpo sobre su espalda por la fuerza del golpe._

_Inicialmente Kaoru no hizo sonido alguno, le faltaba el aire, luego empezó a toser e intentar respirar._

_Enishi se agacho junto a ella, se veía complacido._

"_Ese fue un pequeño castigo por tu mala conducta, pero ahora…" antes de terminar su frase se poso sobre ella, con una pierna a cada lado de su victima "seguiremos con el verdadero castigo"_

_Kaoru negó con su cabeza débilmente "…Dios…no…por favor…te lo…ruego" todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el pánico la tomo por completo._

_Ella sabia que era patética y débil. Pero no le importo. Su dignidad estaba perdida, si, había perdido muchas cosas en el corto periodo de tiempo en el que había estado cautiva, pero…_

_Lagrimas frescas emanaron de sus ojos._

_No había perdido su inocencia…su virginidad…no así._

_Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió de Enishi fue una sonrisa maniaca. En sus ojos la promesa de dolor extremo._

_Luego con un rápido movimiento, arranco los vendajes del pecho de Kaoru, exponiendo los generosos senos de la chica._

_Sus ojos absorbieron la bella escena, mientras se lamía los labios._

_Kaoru intento zafarse de debajo de el, pero su agarre implacable y su mismo estado de debilidad se lo impidieron, y cuando ella lo golpeó con su mano, el aplico mas fuerza en sus hombros._

_El pánico re-apareció, cuando sintió su mano moverse hacia su pecho, para luego apretarlo fuertemente._

_Volvió a besarla, con más desesperación y brutalidad, fue bajando por su cuello y luego alcanzo un seno. Kaoru podía sentir como succionaba hasta causarle dolor, como mordía fuertemente uno de sus pezones y como luego pasaba al otro para dejarla igual de dolorida y asqueada._

_Kaoru mantenía los ojos fijados en el techo. Intentaba estar en otra parte, distraerse, escapar. Pero era un intento inútil._

_No solo estaba asqueada de el, también se daba asco ella misma._

_**Como enfrentaría a sus amigos de nuevo?**__ Eso si sobrevivía a esto._

_**Como enfrentaría a**__…cerro los ojos. La imagen de un apuesto pelirrojo apareció en su mente._

_**Kenshin.**_

"_Ke…Kenshin…por..Favor……sálvame" rogó con voz ahogada._

_Al oír esto Enishi se detuvo. La miro._

_Luego tan de repente como se detuvo, empezó a reír maniacamente._

"_Lo Llamas!" dijo entre risas. "Piensas que te salvara" no era una pregunta, mas como una burla._

_Su risa se apago y luego este movió su cabeza junto a su boca. No la beso, pero sus narices estaban casi tocándose._

"_Te debe estar buscando, eh?!" dijo sonriente "la mente llena de preocupación, pensando que podré estarte haciendo. Pero estoy seguro de que no esperara…esto" apretó su seno salvajemente "Estará asqueado cuando te encuentre, no solo el, también todos tus patéticos amigos"_

_Kaoru negó con la cabeza casi desesperadamente._

"_Si, estarás sucia, nadie te querrá, serás odiada por todos"_

"_no…" imploro._

_Ella sintió como su rodilla se abrió paso en un brusco y rápido movimiento hacia su área mas privada. El se deshizo del resto de su ropa, exponiéndola totalmente._

_Kaoru estaba aterrorizada. Sabía lo que vendría, y empezó a resistirse de nuevo._

_El situó su otra rodilla entre sus piernas y se acomodo entre ellas._

"_Por tu propio bien espero que Battousai ya te halla usado, porque sino…" murmuro en su oído "esto va a ser terriblemente doloroso para ti" con esto, bajo sus pantalones occidentales y…_

_Embistió profundamente dentro de ella._

"

"

"

"

**Kaoru grito.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de Justary:

Laaaaaaaargo capitulo, bueno espero les halla agradado este cap, aun intento reivindicarme con lo de no actualizar en un largo tiempo.

Les agradezco a todas que aun me apoyen y lean el fic. Pero por allí hay una leve cuestión que al parecer a algunas les preocupa.

Jejeje, creo que quieren ver sufrir a Kaoru un poco más, jajaja y me dicen que el fic no parece Dark. Bueno déjenme decirles que si esto no es Dark, no se lo que sea, y ya verán a lo que la autora tiene en mente y a lo que se refiere con lo de Dark, además como ven Kaoru no lo tuvo, ni lo va a tener fácil, creo que nadie lo hará, pero en fin, paciencia chicas, paciencia…

Bueno me encanta que les agrade la idea, a mi me gusto también, espero actualizar pronto, cuídense mucho todas y gracias otra vez. Nos leemos pronto, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de Justary:

_**Notas de Justary:**_

Bueno, ya que tanto tiempo ha pasado y se que estan deseoso de leer el capitulo, los dejo con el…

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

**CAPITULO 5: Emociones en Conflicto**

Kaoru Grito.

En menos de un segundo Kenshin estaba de pie, mano en su katana, posición battoujutsu.

Sus ámbares escanearon la habitación en penumbra.

No encontró oponente alguno.

Se relajo, sus ojos centrándose en el futon. La chica se estaba removiendo en su sueño.

Moviéndose hacia ella, se arrodillo junto a la perturbada figura.

Se movía en desesperación, como si estuviera peleando contra alguien. Su respiración entrecortada y su cabello revuelto sobre su cara con algunos mechones adheridos a esta por el sudor en su frente.

"No….por favor…..detente" Kaoru se aferraba al futon con fuerza.

Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos.

_**Pesadillas.**_

"Kenshin….por…favor….ayúdame" se tenso, aunque su voz era baja, el podía escucharla claramente.

_Esta suplicando por…__** mi**__ ayuda._

Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por las mejillas de la chica, mientras seguía llamando por un salvador que no llegaba.

Con su mano derecha la toco en el hombro.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron, y reaccionando ella golpeo la mano agresora, mientras seguía luchando contra su enemigo.

"NO….por favor detente!" sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, terror escrito en su rostro mientras lo miraba pero no lo veía.

Kenshin la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió gentil pero determinadamente.

"Kaoru, soy yo, Kenshin" dijo viéndola a los ojos "Estoy aquí"

Kaoru dejo de moverse y empezó a salir de aquel oscuro lugar en donde se encontraba. "Ken…shin" susurro, sus ojos se suavizaron.

Kenshin la ayudo a incorporarse mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

"Si, soy yo" repitió.

Kaoru lo abrazo, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

"Kenshin, porque no me ayudaste, yo…yo…te espere" dijo con voz entrecortada " el dijo que no vendrías, pero yo no lo creí…yo…yo creía en ti…yo…"

Mas lagrimas arribaron a sus ojos, su respiración era entrecortada, no pudo hablar mas, no era necesario…

Kenshin apretó su abrazo, meciéndola levemente. Deseaba aliviar su dolor, justo como ella lo había hecho aquella noche bajo la luna. Sin embargo, le fue imposible; la pena de Kaoru era algo que estaba más allá de su alcance. Kenshin no podía entender como encajaba el en todo esto. Algo le había pasado a Kaoru, algo terrible, y ella espero su ayuda, ella espero por _**él.**_ Kenshin no comprendía como esto era posible, si tan solo se habían conocido hace dos semanas.

Sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de la chica. No podía ver su rostro, este estaba enterrado en su cuello. Al parecer había dejado de llorar, aunque su respiración aun era entrecortada.

"Por favor Kenshin, no me dejes….no dejes que me haga daño" el escucho su suave suplica "quédate conmigo" en ese instante lo miro, sus ojos zafiro brillaban por las lagrimas.

Kenshin no podía dejar de mirarla, de algún modo el dolor y la tristeza de su rostro la hacían etérea, hermosa, y de repente y sin quererlo, la lujuria del asesino fue despertada.

Kenshin cerró sus ojos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, poniéndola sobre su regazo. Su mano derecha se movió hacia la cascada azabache para recostarla suavemente sobre su pecho. Kaoru se dejo hacer, buscando más de su calor, más de su confort.

"No te dejare Kaoru" su mano izquierda apretó su agarre, mientas la derecha la tomaba por la cintura.

El kimono de Kaoru estaba entreabierto, brindándole una visión parcial de los generosos montículos. Los ojos de Kenshin vagaron por la escena un momento, para luego subir hacia la cara de la chica, la cual tenía sus ojos cerrados y mostraba una expresión un poco mas relajada.

Kenshin llevo una mano hacia el kimono, y lo puso en su lugar cubriéndola totalmente.

Ella confiaba en el, y el no quería aprovecharse de su debilidad.

Esto lo hizo preguntarse, como es que ella confiaba en el?, y porque llamo por su ayuda?, el podría ser el que le inflingiera daño por todo lo que ella sabia.

Mientras la ninfa de cabellos azabache dormía en sus brazos, el noto una mancha roja extendiéndose por el vendaje de su cuello.

_Sangre._

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

La mañana siguiente

Kaoru se removió en su sueño mientras poco a poco volvía a sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos, y miro el techo.

Estaba acostada en un futon, en una habitación que no le era familiar. Se sentó y observo a su alrededor.

_Si, Kenshin. Esta es su alcoba._

Pero estaba sola.

Kaoru suspiro y atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho. Apoyo su barbilla en ellas y se abrazo a si misma.

Los eventos de la noche anterior empezaron a reproducirse en su mente.

La pesadilla.

La sintió tan real que por un momento creyó que estaba de vuelta en ese horrible lugar.

Un escalofrió de repulsión removió su figura.

_Esta bien Kaoru, el no esta aquí, el no te puede hacer daño de nuevo._

Pero allí seguía ese extraño sentimiento que le decía que algo mal iba a pasar. Cada vez que Kaoru lo apartaba de su mente este volvía y se hacia aun mas fuerte.

La puerta a su izquierda se abrió, haciendo que Kaoru saltara.

Kenshin entro en la habitación.

Kaoru solo lo miro.

_Ni siquiera lo sentí acercarse._

Kenshin la miro brevemente antes de caminar hacia la ventana.

Silencio se hizo presente mientras Kenshin miraba hacia fuera.

"Ano…Kenshin, arigatou por lo de anoche" Kaoru rompió el silencio mientras miraba su espalda.

"No fue nada"

Kaoru se levanto, apretando el frente de su Kimono para prevenir que este se abriera.

Se paro cerca de el y miro hacia el panorama que se divisaba desde la ventana.

"Parece que va a ser un lindo día, neh?" Kaoru le sonrió.

"Ah"

"Me querrías acompañar esta noche al pueblo?" le pregunto "Quisiera salir un rato"

Silencio.

"Kenshin…"

"Anoche " empezó "anoche estuviste llamando mi nombre, pidiendo mi ayuda, porque?"

Giro su cabeza para enfrentarla.

Kaoru estaba impresionada, totalmente tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta.

"Yo…" No sabia que responder. Como podría decirle que aunque era el al que ella llamaba, no era exactamente _**él, **_no era exactamente la misma persona. Sin embargo, respondió lo que realmente sentía.

"Porque confió en ti"

Los ojos de Kenshin se entrecerraron y la miro penetrantemente, "pero no me conoces"

Kaoru sonrió y negó con la cabeza, "No necesitas conocer a alguien para poder confiar" levanto la mano izquierda y la poso sobre su propio corazón "lo puedes sentir aquí", dijo mirando directamente sus ojos.

Kenshin la observaba. Esta chica era un enigma para el. El no sabía si era pura o simplemente ingenua.

La siguió mirando hasta que abruptamente voltio y camino hacia la puerta.

Kaoru pensó que la ignoraría y se iría, pero el paro en el umbral y puso su mano en el filo de la puerta shoji.

"Te esperare en la entrada de la posada" dijo "apresúrate" Giro la cabeza levemente hacia ella.

Kaoru sonrió "Hai"

Kenshin la miro por otro momento antes de salir.

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

El pequeño restaurante estaba casi vació.

Kenshin y Kaoru estaban sentados uno frente al otro cerca de una ventana.

Kaoru le sirvió un poco de sake, sosteniendo la manga de su kimono azul.

Kenshin se lo tomo en un solo trago.

"Vienes aquí frecuentemente Kenshin?" Kaoru le pregunto mientras le servia otra copa.

"Vengo aquí cuando quiero aclarar mis pensamientos", respondió mientras enfocaba la vista en la copa que sostenía.

"O viene aquí cuando quieres olvidarte de tus victimas?" Sugirió Kaoru mientras tomaba un poco del líquido.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos y la miro.

"Ya te dije antes que hago esto por un mejor Kyoto y eso es lo único que importa"

"Y que hay de tu cordura?", pregunto, "tienes que pensar en ti mismo Kenshin"

"Mi cordura es algo que a ti no te incumbe" respondió bruscamente y la miro con furia.

Kaoru igualo su mirada, "Vas a matar para siempre?"

"Esto es lo que hago y debo continuar hasta el final"

"Continuar hasta que destruyas todo?"

"Antes de la creación viene la destrucción. Esta era debe ser destruida antes de crear una nueva"

"Matar no llevara a nada"

"Yo no mato a cualquiera"

"Se que no lo haces, tan solo dejas que otros decidan por ti a quien"

"Detente Kaoru"

"Como sabes que estas en el lado correcto?"

"Te dije que pararas"

"Como sabes que haces a la gente feliz?", continuo, "como…"

"Para!" Kenshin tomo su mano apretando su muñeca dolorosamente, "Si no te detienes en este momento…"

"Que?!, me mataras también?"

De repente, como la tomo, libero su mano. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron en sorpresa por un momento.

Kenshin no lo entendía, pero la idea de hacerle daño lo hacia sentir repulsión por si mismo.

Se levanto abruptamente y puso dinero sobre la mesa.

"Vamos" Dijo y camino hacia la salida sin esperar por ella.

Kaoru lo siguió.

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

Justo cuando emprendieron su camino hacia la posada, empezó a llover.

Estaban caminando junto a una larga pared, que parecía extenderse sin fin, con tan solo unos pocos callejones aquí y allá.

Para la buena fortuna de Kaoru, Kenshin había traído dos sombrillas. Kaoru no tenia ni idea como había sabido que llovería.

Kenshin no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde la salida del restaurante.

Kaoru se sentía culpable, no debió haberle hablado así. El debía estar molesto con ella.

"Kenshin" el no la miro, "Yo…Yo no quería insultarte, yo solo…"

Kaoru dejo de caminar cuando Kenshin de repente se detuvo.

Kaoru lo miro.

Aunque su cara estaba impasiva como siempre, sus ojos eran afilados y calculadores. Sus labios tan solo una línea.

Algo estaba mal.

"Ano, Kenshin, que es…", sin ningún aviso, Kenshin la empujo detrás de el con tanta fuerza que la envió tambaleando al piso. Su sombrilla voló de su mano, girando en por el sucio piso.

Kaoru estaba tratando de levantarse del húmedo suelo cuando escucho un sonido.

Como si algo estuviera siendo roto. Luego vio alzo semi-blando a cada lado de si.

_La sombrilla de Kenshin_. Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron cuando esta comprendió que la sombrilla hacia sido cortada por la mitad.

Inmediatamente se sentó y miro hacia donde Kenshin se encontraba.

Su espalda estaba hacia ella, pero Kaoru podía sentir lo tenso que se encontraba. Alguien estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Alguien con 2 espadas en sus manos.

Kenshin no desenvaino su espada, simplemente se paro allí mirando a su oponente.

El primer flash de un rayo desgarro el cielo. Y como si esa fuera una señal, el desconocido le tiro una de las espadas a Kenshin con una fuerza bruta que hizo a Kaoru temer por la vida del pelirrojo.

Más rápido que el rayo, Kenshin desenvaino su katana y desvió el golpe. La enorme figura corrió hacia Kenshin y justo cuando se acercaba, le tiro una larga cadena envolviendo eficazmente a Kenshin alrededor se sus hombros. El hombre oscuro estaba encima de la pared ahora.

Los ojos de Kenshin se fijaron momentáneamente en la otra espada del hombre –la que el había desviado- que estaba incrustada verticalmente en el piso a unos pocos pasos de el.

Tras el, Kaoru estaba apunto de levantarse, de hacer algo, lo que sea para ayudar a Kenshin cuando de repente el hombre salto para asestar el golpe de gracia.

"NO KENSHIN!" Gritó.

Trueno rugió en el horizonte tan fuerte que Kaoru puso sus manos en los oídos.

Kenshin apretó su agarre en la cadena y movió su espada junto cuando el hombre atacaba.

Los movimientos de Kenshin eran ligeros, rápidos, el tomo la espada olvidada y jalo fuertemente la cadena impulsando a su oponente hacia si mismo.

Y lo que paso después se mantendría grabado en la memoria de Kaoru por un largo tiempo.

La hoja de la katana pasó a través del hombre, simétricamente partiéndolo en dos.

Sangre fue expulsada, sangre que baño a Kaoru al tiempo que las dos mitades del hombre fueron a parar a ambos lados de la chica.

Kaoru se congelo en su lugar, aun sentada en el piso.

Kenshin respiraba agitadamente, su postura aun inclinada. Se giro y miro a Kaoru.

Terror estaba escrito en el rostro de Kaoru mientras esta lo miraba con ojos agrandados.

Estaba totalmente empapada de agua y…

Sangre.

Kenshin tiro la espada del hombre muerto y camino hacia ella.

Kenshin estaba seguro que el era la fuente de ese terror. El acababa de destajar a un hombre frente a ella. Ella debía estar pensando que el era un monstruo.

Deteniéndose junto a ella, el guió su mano para posarla en al hombro de la chica.

Kaoru temblaba incontrolablemente y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente.

Kenshin pensó que ella no era diferente de los otros, todos lo consideraban una bestia que mataba sin remordimiento.

_Porque seria esta chica diferente?, _pensó.

Sin embargo, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Tan pronto como su mano toco el hombro, Kaoru se aferro a el, sus manos se hicieron puños en el tejido de el hakama mojado.

"Oh, Kenshin pensé….yo pensé….que el te mataría" su voz temblaba, "estaba tan preocupada". Enterró su cara en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro de el.

Kenshin estaba asombrado. La miraba con ojos abiertos e impresionados.

Ella no estaba asustada _**de **_él sino _**por **_él.

El podía escuchar sus sollozos y ante esto su expresión se suavizo.

Ella no quería que la viera llorando.

Kenshin estaba apunto de soltar su espada y envolverla en sus brazos cuando escucho gritos cerca.

Inmediatamente apretó su agarre en la empuñadura de abrazo a Kaoru con el brazo izquierdo.

Pudo sentir como ella se tensaba en su brazo, su agarre apretándose en sus ropas.

Gentilmente la ayudo a ponerse de pie y luego, justo cuando giro su cabeza en la otra dirección un hombre emergió de la esquina del camino.

Kenshin aun con Kaoru en su brazo, se giro totalmente hacia el hombre, mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre vestía un atuendo azul. Kenshin lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Shinsen Gumi.

Tan pronto el hombre vio el cuerpo, o los remanentes de este, grito la alarma a sus compañeros.

"Hey Aquí!!" grito al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de sacar su espada fuera de su vaina totalmente.

Con increíble velocidad Kenshin soltó a Kaoru y apareció justo frente al shinsen-gumi atravesando su cuello con su Katana.

Mas hombres de azul aparecieron, Kenshin contó un total de seis.

Gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos como afiladas agujas.

La mirada de Kenshin fue hacia Kaoru.

"Espera aquí" ordeno antes de correr hacia los soldados.

Kaoru se quedo parada allí mirando mientras Kenshin agresivamente atacaba.

Miro mientras Kenshin levantaba su espada y bloqueaba el avance de otros dos soldados que precedían a los demás.

El rugido de espada contra espada se corría por las tinieblas de esa noche de tormenta. Chispas saltaban de los filos de las espadas al chocar unas con otras. Un oponente, sin saber de la fuerza de Battousai hizo un ataque erróneo, el cual pago con su vida. Kenshin salto sobre su oponente caído y se engancho en lucha con otros dos, desvió a la derecha, esquivo a su izquierda y le abrió el abdomen a uno, para luego cruzar de hombro a cadera al otro. Sangre caía por todos lados, seguidas por los gritos de agonía de los perdedores.

Todo lo que podía hacer Kaoru era mirar mientras Kenshin mataba a un cuarto hombre y un quinto luego, para enfrentar al sexto; que nunca tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de gritar.

El era un hombre diferente al Kenshin que ella conocía, sus ataques, sus movimientos, todo sobre el no se asemejaba a el rurouni. El único factor común entre los dos era esa velocidad divina.

Ella quería que parara, que parara de matar a aquellos hombres.

La mirada de Kaoru estaba fija en la pelea, tan concentrada estaba que no se fijo cuando alguien se aproximo por detrás.

El ultimo hombre vivo duro tan poco como los otros, el evito el ataque de Kenhsin y apunto su espada hacia el corazón. Kenshin lo bloqueo con una fuerte estocada que guió su espada justo a través del pulmón de su oponente. El pateo a el hombre y saco su espada.

"Kenshin" escucho la asustada voz de Kaoru.

Giro hacia ella.

No estaba sola.

Ella estaba atrapada por otro miembro del Shinsen-Gumi, el filo de su espada apoyada contra su garganta.

Kenshin se aproximo lentamente.

"No te muevas" advirtió el hombre "La matare", su voz era temblorosa.

Estaba asustado.

Kenshin no detuvo su avance.

"Lo juro….Matare a esta mujer", el hombre retrocedió forzando a Kaoru a moverse con el. El movió su espada cerca al vendaje del Cuello de la chica haciendo que esta hiciera se tensara cuando la espada corto a través del vendaje.

"Y que te hace pensar que me interesaría si la matas?" La vos de Kenshin era fuerte, fría y clara.

Relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, haciendo visible el rostro de Kenshin, su cara era impasiva y sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kaoru lo miraba, asombrada por sus palabras.

Su captor estaba aun mas asustado, "No te acerques mas….Yo…yo….yo abriré su garganta"

Kenshin se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos y apunto su espada sangrienta en su dirección "Puedo guiar esta espada justo a través de su cuerpo hacia tu corazón con un solo movimiento".

Trueno rugió en cielo, más fuerte que antes.

Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron en shock.

_Es mentira, es mentira…_trato de convencerse a si misma. Pero su cara indiferente le decía otra cosa. Kenshin ni siquiera se molestaba en verla.

El hombre tras ella estaba pasando de un estado de miedo a uno de terror, su mano temblaba.

Kaoru decidió actuar.

Justo cuando el hombre estaba apunto de tomar otro paso hacia atrás, ella piso su pie fuertemente. El dolor lo hizo gritar y su agarre se aflojo. Ella le guió su codo hacia sus costillas. Su captor se tambaleo hacia atrás y movió su espada lejos de su cuello, cortando el vendaje en el proceso.

En el momento en que ella callo de rodillas, sintió a Kenshin moviéndose hacia el soldado.

Inmediatamente giro su cabeza hacia ellos, "No Kenshin, no lo mates" pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre estaba muerto antes de que ella terminara la oración.

Kenshin lo ejecuto con un solo movimiento de su espada.

La cabeza sin cuerpo giro por el suelo.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, todo estaba quieto a excepción del agua que caía sobre ellos, la cual parecía haberse intensificado.

Kenshin hizo un rápido movimiento con su espada, haciendo que la sangre se retitara de la hoja, luego con calma envaino la katana.

Camino hacia Kaoru y la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a pararse.

"No me toques!" Se levanto por si misma y empezó a caminar sin molestarse en recoger la sombrilla.

Kenshin la siguió.

"Kaoru", puso una mano en su hombro y Kaoru rápidamente la retiro y apuro el paso.

Kenshin la tomo por los hombros y la giro hacia el.

"Kaoru escucha!"

"No!, déjame sola" Se removió intentado aflojar el agarre de sus hombros, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Su agarre se apretó y ella sintió la dureza de la pared en su espalda.

Sus movimientos se intensificaron, pero la reacción de Kenshin fue cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y apretarla contra la pared. Las manos de Kaoru estaban en su pecho, atrapados entre sus cuerpos.

Kaoru agarro sus ropas mojadas y lo intento empujar para alejarlo de ella. "Porque haces esto?!, yo no te preocupo, no es cierto?" su voz se hizo suave y temblorosa, "Tan solo déjame ir"

"Porque no me mataste junto aquel hombre?" levanto su voz "No te satisfacerla?, No te…"

Kenshin la silencio haciendo lo que quería hacer desde que la conoció.

La besó.

Kaoru se puso rígida al sentir su boca sobre la de ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Sus labios era firmes sobre los de ella, pero allí de fondo había un toque de ternura. No era forzada para nada.

Luego de unos momentos ella se relajo en sus brazos mientras el movía su mano izquierda hacia su cintura.

La lluvia los envolvía como un manto mientras Kenshin profundizaba el beso; le fascinaba en sabor de ella y quería más. Quería más de ella. Sin embargo, el sabia que no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado, así que con todo el esfuerzo del que era capaz battousai, se separo de su boca y la miro.

El relámpago apareció de nuevo, dándole una clara visión de la chica en sus brazos.

Kaoru estaba tambalente, jadeante, con los ojos cerrados, su boca un poco entreabierta, sus labios sonrosados y húmedos…era el sueño de cualquier hombre.

"Kaoru, yo…", No termino la oración porque noto algo en el cuello de La chica.

El vendaje blanco con el que siempre estaba había desaparecido y podía ver lo que tan celosamente este ocultaba.

Una cicatriz en forma de cruz deformaba la perfecta y suave piel en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. No era una cicatriz pequeña y era imposible que la hubiera obtenido por accidente.

Estaba deliberadamente tallada en su piel.

Y aunque se veía totalmente curada, el podía recordar que en dos ocasiones había visto una mancha roja en el vendaje.

El movió su mano derecha hacia la cicatriz, pero antes de que la pudiera tocar Kaoru la cubrió con su mano.

Esta agacho su cara y negó con la cabeza. Había una triste mirada en sus ojos.

Sus manos se movieron y levantaron el rostro de la chica, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Esta bien Kaoru", le aseguro y poso un suave y rápido beso en sus labios.

Su mano quito el mojado cabello de la cara de Kaoru, su coleta se había desecho y la cascada de azabache caía por su espalda, "Nos tenemos que ir ahora" dijo. Habían estado allí mas tiempo del prudente y Kenshin estaba seguro que mas Shinsen-Gumi aparecerían pronto.

Kaoru asintió.

El tomo su mano y la empujo lentamente hacia el. Olvidando sus sombrillas…

Porque una pregunta ocupaba su mente.

_Quien le había dado aquella cicatriz?_

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

"Quien crees que lo hizo?"

Sosteniendo antorchas sobre los cuerpos de sus camaradas, los miembros del Shinsen-Gumi investigaban el asunto.

La lluvia se había detenido, pero las nubes aun eran espesas en el cielo oscuro.

"debió ser trabajo del Ishin-Shishi, muchos de ellos" otro dijo.

"No", una profunda voz empezó, "Es el trabajo de un solo asesino" . Era un hombre alto, con cabellos oscuros en una coleta de caballo y un par de ojos ambarinos. "Si fuera un grupo de los Ishin-shishi, habría causalidades de ambos lados, y no ha habido reportes de ningún gran grupo moviéndose últimamente, además…" se inclino inspeccionando una mitad de un asesino de las sombras, "este hombre no es nuestro, debió ser enviado a finalizar la vida de alguien y presumo que su objetivo hizo toda la matanza"

"Entonces debe ser muy poderoso" una suave voz a su espalda, perteneciente a un hombre joven añadió.

"Cierto" Jaime Saito acordó "Remuevan estos cuerpos de aquí de inmediato", ordeno a uno de sus hombres.

"Si, Saito-sama" uno de los soldados respondió.

El joven se movió por el lugar, deteniéndose a mirar la cabeza sin cuerpo de uno de sus camaradas.

Luego, una pieza de tela blanca llamo su atención. Inclinándose tomo la tela inspeccionándola.

"Que pasa Okita?" pregunto Saito.

"No es nada Saito-san, solo un vendaje" respondió el joven de cabellos chocolate.

Soltando el vendaje, Okita estaba apunto de levantarse cuando otra cosa desvió su atención.

Una cinta azul.

Lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro fijamente.

Manchas rojas podían ser vistas en el.

Sangre.

Hasta donde el sabia, solo chicas usaban cintas; eso indicaba que alguien mas estuvo allí con el asesino desconocido, y Okita no veía ningún cuerpo de mujer, lo que decía que ella no estaba muerta.

Tomo la cinta y la guardo entre sus ropas mientras se levantaba….

Olvidándose del asunto.

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

Lluvia caía del cielo como si este estuviera llorando.

Bajo el gris del cielo Kaoru corría por un camino enlodado que guiaba a la posada.

_Mou, desdaría haber traído mi sombrilla._

EL clima era indeciso últimamente, cuando salio esta tarde estaba soleado y tibio, sin embargo justo cuando empezó a dirigirse regreso a la posada, el cielo se había oscurecido.

Apretó su agarre en la bolsa que llevaba.

Otra vez había sido enviada a comprar algunas cosas para la posada. Uno pensaría que la hacían trabajar de más, pero en realidad ella siempre se ofrecía a hacer el trabajo. Escapar de la posada no era un chance que Kaoru desaprovechaba.

Sin embargo, este día habría deseado decir que no. La lluvia la empapaba de pies a cabeza, y por cada momento que pasaba, parecía que la lluvia incrementaba.

_Si tan solo tuviera la habilidad de Kenshin de adivinar el clima._ Pensó.

Alzo su mano hacia su frente para quitar el cabello de su cara. Sus oscuros mechones estaban mojados y se pegaban a su rostro.

La posada estaba todavía a unos 20 minutos.

Se apuro con la esperanza de minimizar ese tiempo. El camino estaba vació.

_Claro que esta vació Kaoru!, ninguna persona cuerda estaría fuera con este cli…_

Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada cuando de repente Kaoru se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"aahhhh" soltó un pequeño grito.

La bolsa salio volando de sus brazos cuando ella se impacto con el suelo. Las cosas que iban dentro rodaron por el piso sucio mezclándose con el lodo.

"No…." Murmuro mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Ouch" Se tenso, cuando apoyo su peso en el pie izquierdo. Olvidándose de la bolsa se sentó en el suelo y miro la causa de su predicamento.

Su sandalia izquierda estaba arruinada. La cuerda se había salido de la madera, seguramente por su paso apresurado.

Kaoru suspiro.

_Podría ser este día peor?_

Con su mano se tomo el pie izquierdo y empezó a buscar alguna herida; descubrió un abultamiento en su tobillo y supo que la respuesta era SI.

Tenía una torcedura.

Kaoru apoyo una mano en el suelo lodoso y trato de pararse, sin embargo, cayó de nuevo cuando apoyo su pie izquierdo en el piso.

_Eso duele_. Cerró los ojos.

Tomando un profundo respiro se intento calmar.

Estaba sola, tenía frió y esta cubierta de lodo, por no decir que también estaba empapada. Y si eso fuera poco, no se podía mover.

Levanto el rostro hacia el cielo tormentoso. Gotas de agua caían por su cara lavando el barro de esta.

Sus ojos estaban aun cerrados cuando inesperadamente las gotas de agua cesaron de caer en su cara.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos zafiro, tan solo para encontrarse con unos divertidos ojos cafés.

Estaba tan impresionada que no se movió, ni hablo, tan solo siguió mirando.

"Disfrutando del clima Kaoru-chan?" dijo la voz animada.

Al oír la voz, Kaoru despertó de su impresión, "Okita-san…"

Allí estaba el, inclinándose sobre ella, sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre su cabeza.

Kaoru no podía expresar lo feliz que la hacia verlo de nuevo.

"Que agradable…emm" pensó por un momento "…tercera coincidencia" sus ojos se fijaron en las verduras caídas, luego en su figura mojada, para por ultimo pasar a su tobillo, "puedo ver que estas en un pequeño problema"

"Si, me he torcido el tobillo" Kaoru fijo si vista en la ahora inservible sandalia, "Y puede ver porque"

Okita sintió "Y esta totalmente empapada, a este paso se enfermara" dijo, mirando de nuevo su cara, "tenga esto" he paso la sombrilla.

"No..Okita-san…también se mojara" protesto.

El tan solo sonrió y tomo su mano izquierda "Tan solo sosténgalo" replico mientras cerraba los dedos de Kaoru sobre la sombrilla.

Ella obedeció mirándolo confusa.

Okita se arrodillo junto a ella, puso una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra en sus hombros, y sin esfuerzo alguno cargo la empapada silueta de Kaoru en sus brazos.

"no…Okita-san….que hace?!"

"La cargo a casa" dijo simplemente.

"Casa?!, no estoy bien, por favor déjeme aquí" trato de ser educada.

"No Kaoru-chan, usted no puede caminar y esta empapada" replico, "además, mi casa esta muy cerca, atenderé su herida y le daré algo caliente"

Kaoru no respondió. La verdad era que estaba cansada y casi congelada. Tembló involuntariamente haciendo que Okita apretara su agarre y la acercara a su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba cerca de su pecho y Kaoru apreciaba el hecho de que el estuviera seco y tibio. Aunque poco a poco se estaba poniendo húmedo.

Kaoru no sabia porque, pero sentía que podía confiar en el.

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

La habitación estaba tibia.

Kaoru estaba junto al fuego que esta encendido en medio de la amplia alcoba.

Estaba en la habitación principal de huéspedes de Okita, como el la llamaba. Tras ella había un futon y una gran puerta de madera que guiaba hacia el jardín de enfrente. Y por supuesto estaba cerrada porque la lluvia no había cesado de caer.

Su kimono empapado fue remplazado por una yukata de dormir blanca y seca que pertenecía a Okita. Su parcialmente mojado cabello estaba libre de su cinta.

En sus manos una taza de tibio té verde.

_Esto se siente realmente bien._ Pensó mientras tomaba un poco de su taza.

"Espero que estés cómoda Kaoru-chan" escucho a Okita decir mientras este entraba a la habitación por una pequeña puerta a su derecha.

El también vestía una yukata de dormir, auque esta era azul clara. Kaoru tenía una buena vista de su musculoso pecho.

Esta desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

"Si, gracias Okita-san"

Kaoru estaba muy nerviosa. Se encontraba solo con un hombre en una misma habitación vistiendo con tan solo un yukata.

_Espero que pronto deje de llover._

"La lluvia se esta haciendo peor" dijo Okita como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Se movió a través de la alcoba y de sentó frente a ella.

"Espero que pronto deje de llover, No quiero molestarlo por mas tiempo"

"Tu no me estas molestando Kaoru-chan" respondió con una sonrisa "como esta tu pie?"

"Esta mucho mejor" respondió apoyando una mano sobre su tobillo vendado "el dolor se ha ido"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" respondió mirando su cuello que tenían nuevos vendajes secos.

El sabía que había bajo ese vendaje

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ya esta", dijo Okita " trata de no moverlo demasiado"_

"_gracias" respondió una agradecida Kaoru._

_Okita miro hacia su cuello "Deberías cambiar ese vendaje también, esta húmedo"_

_El vendaje en su cuello esta flojo ya._

"_Oh, eso" Kaoru dudo unos momentos, luego levanto sus manos y empezó a desenrollar las blancas telas, revelando una cicatriz en forma de cruz._

_Okita, que estaba ocupado preparando el otro vendaje se detuvo al ver la cicatriz._

"_Kaoru eso es…"Kaoru estaba segura que el estaba asombrado al ver tal herida en ella, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo._

"_Esto es mi maldición"_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Okita estaba pensando que le habría causado aquella herida cuando Kaoru hablo.

"Entonces Okita-san, vive usted solo?" dijo la chica mirando el fuego.

"Si, por tres años he vivido sin compañía" respondió.

"Debe de sentirse solo, esta casa es muy grande para tan solo una persona", era verdad, la casa era mas grande que el dojo de Kaoru, con una inmenso y hermoso jardín que le hacia preguntarse que hacia Okita para vivir.

"Mis padres murieron hace tres años"

Kaoru giro su rostro hacia el, tristeza escrita en sus facciones "lo siento".

Okita negó con la cabeza "No lo sienta"

Silencio se hizo presente mientras los dos miaban el fuego.

"Los mataron una noche" Okita rompió el silencio "el asesino aun no ha sido identificado, pero muchos creen que fue un intento de robo" pauso "pero yo no", había un tono oscuro en su usualmente suave voz.

"Okita…." Kaoru lo miraba fijamente.

"Sus cosas de valor estaban con ellos cuando los cuerpos fueron hallados. Fue la obra de un asesino de las sombras", el miro directamente a los zafiros cuando dijo esto.

Mantuvo su mirada intensa por un largo tiempo y Kaoru empezó a sentirse incomoda. Podía sentir su rabia y amargura.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Kaoru, el desvió su mirada hacia el fuego nuevamente.

"Y sabes, mi padre era un político que tenia una fuerte influencia sobre el país" continuo "Japón es un desastre ahora, los asesinos de las sombras andan en las calles matando a cualquier que se opongan a sus creencias. Es por eso que el orden debe ser restaurado y yo creo que el primer paso hacia la paz es deshacerse de esos asesinos"

Los pensamientos de Kaoru viajaron hacia Kenshin. El era un asesino de las sombras, tratando de ayudar a la gente en su propia forma. Ellos dos tenían el mismo llamado, el mismo propósito, pero sus formas eran diferentes.

Kaoru no puedo evitar preguntarse que clase de vida llevaba Okita en la era Meiji. Supuso que debía estar viviendo pacíficamente en Kyoto con una esposa y posiblemente muchos hijos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente Okita empezó a toser. Una serie de espasmos que hacían temblar su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente Kaoru puso su taza en el piso y fue hacia el, haciendo una mueca de dolor al apoyar el peso en su pie herido. Ignorando el dolor se paro junto a el y puso una mano en su espalda.

"Okita-san, esta usted bien?", Kaoru estaba realmente preocupada y no sabia que hacer, así que empezó a masajear en círculos su espalda esperando a que la tos se detuviera. Lugo viendo una copa de agua cerca al fuego la tomo y la sostuvo junto a el.

"Okita-san, beba esto" dijo acercando la copa a sus labios. Okita acepto y empezó a beber.

Las toses pararon pero Kaoru no se aparto.

El estaba respirando forzadamente ahora, pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

Okita la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios, "Arigatou Kaoru-chan", pero Kaoru no respondió a la sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y culpa.

"Lo lamento Okita" se disculpo inclinando su cabeza y poniendo sus manos en su regazo, "Es mi culpa, si usted no me hubiera ayudado hoy…..no estaría enfermo" las manos en su regazo se hicieron puños en su yukata.

_Mira lo que hiciste Kaoru, no solo estas irrumpiendo en su casa, sino también hiciste que el hombre se enfermara._ Pensaba Kaoru mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Luego sintió una mano tibia sobre las de ella. Kaoru levanto su cabeza para mirar a Okita.

"No se culpe Kaoru-chan, le aseguro que esto no es culpa suya" su sonrisa era tibia y reconfortante.

"Pero…"

"Sin peros" Okita negó con la cabeza "además yo la ayude porque quise" dijo antes de apretar suavemente sus manos, "y ahora…" se levanto, "es hora de dormir, se ve cansada Kaoru-chan"

"Estoy bien, solo necesito algo de sueño" respondió Kaoru.

Okita la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la guió hacia el futon.

Kaoru se acostó en el futon y Okita puso una sabana sobre ella.

"Si necesitas algo, estaré en la otra habitación"

Kaoru no dijo nada, tan solo asintió.

"Buenas noches Kaoru-chan"

Buenas noches"

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

De regreso en la posada…

"La chica no ha vuelto aun" Iizuka informo a Katsura "y bueno, ya pasa de la medianoche"

Katsura no respondió, mientras contemplaba sus palabras.

La lluvia constante podía ser escuchada mientras esta impactaba en el techo.

"Juzgando por el clima, muchas cosas pudieron contribuir a su ausencia" dijo Katsura luego de unos momentos, "Que piensa usted Himura-san?"

Sentado silenciosamente al otro lado de Katsura, opuesto a Iizuka, estaba Kenshin, que parecía estar concentrado en sus pensamientos.

"Vamos Himura, seguramente ella te debió decir si se demoraría" Iizuka sonrió "después de todo tu últimamente…" una mirada aguda del asesino hicieron que las palabras murieran en su garganta.

Iizuka levanto las manos "Tranquilo, no me refería a nada"

"No hemos visto nada de la chica que nos haga sospechar" dijo Katsura.

"Pero últimamente usted ordeno que dejaran de vigilarla, así que no sabemos cuales han sido sus actividades recientes" repuso Iizuka, "además, el ultimo incidente levanta sospechas. Usted sabe del asesino que ataco que Himura hace dos días"

Katsura suspiro, "Cierto, no podemos dejar pasar lo que paso, definitivamente hay un espía entre nosotros"

"Y la chica es el principal candidato para ese puesto" Añadió Iizuka.

"No", los dos hombres fijaron su vista hacia la fuente de esa vos.

Kenshin hablo por primera vez en la conversación.

"No", repitió, "ella no es una espía"

Katsura entrecerró los ojos, "como puedes estar tan seguro Himura-san?"

"Porque ella casi muere durante la batalla"

"Eso podría ser una simple charada para no levantar sospechas y no quita la posibilidad de que sea la espía" Iizuka se encogió de hombros, "Y si ella no es una espía, tan solo puedo una excusa que explique su ausencia esta noche" sonrió maliciosamente, "ella podría ser otra perra común que esta trabajando esta noche, de echo tiene unas…ahhh", su broma no fue completada porque Kenshin furiosamente había guiado su mano sobre la mesa, tomándolo de sus ropas y golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

Kenshin mantuvo el firme agarre en la nuca de Iizuka manteniéndolo contra la mesa.

"La próxima vez que hables de Kaoru, te recomiendo que pienses y que pienses muy bien antes de decir una sola palabra", amenazo, sus ojos ámbares brillaban y su otra mano estaba en la empuñadura de su Katana.

"lo…lo lamento….no quería…ahhh" Kenshin corto su patética disculpa aplicando mas fuerza en su cuello.

Kenshin seguía sosteniéndolo firmemente.

"Himura" ese era Katsura el que hablaba.

Kenshin miro la cara seria de Katsura, luego a Iizuka de nuevo antes de soltarlo.

Levantándose, Kenshin hizo una reverencia breve a Katsura.

"Lo siento Katsura-san" y fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Iizuka levanto su cabeza lentamente, soltando un juramento cuando poso una mano en su maltratada frente.

Katsura se levanto también y camino hacia la puerta.

"Deberías fijarte en lo que dices frente a Himura-san" dijo simplemente.

"Y como se supone que sabría que eso lo molestaría tanto?" protesto.

Katsura lo ignoro y salio de la habitación.

Iizuka siguió maldiciendo mientras se masajeaba la frente. Pero cuando Katsura se fue, su boca se curvo hacia arriba.

Una maliciosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_Finalmente la encontré…….Battousai._

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

Kenshin cruzo el jardín sin importarle que lo empapara la lluvia.

Aunque su cara era la misma fría y calmada de siempre, internamente estaba en conflicto.

_Que me esta haciendo?_

Kenshin no era del tipo que pierde su temperamento fácilmente, y menos frente a alguien más.

Pero cuando Iizuka empezó a decir aquellas cosas de Kaoru, Kenshin no pudo retener su ira.

Se paro junto al portón de la entrada.

Lo que deseaba era salir a buscarla. Sin embargo, donde podría empezar?, ella podría estar en cualquier sitio.

_Y si estaba herida?_

Kenshin negó con su cabeza, porque le importaría a él?.

Dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la posada.

_A mi no me importa_. Se dijo a si mismo. El solo la deseaba para su propio placer, cierto?.

Paso la noche en vela sin poder dormir.

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

A la mañana siguiente

Kaoru y Okita estaban caminando juntos.

"Okita-san, usted no tiene porque acompañarme hasta la posada" dijo Kaoru "Ve, ya puedo caminar por mi misma"

Okita negó con la cabeza "Tan solo me aseguro que llegue a salvo a su destino, Kaoru-chan"

Kaoru suspiro "Usted es muy terco"

El se limito a sonreírle.

La lluvia habia cesado y el dia era brillante.

Okita habia insistido en acompañarla, y Kaoru habia intentado convencerlo por todos los medios de que no era necesario.

La ultima vez le habia mentido sobre el nombre de la posada, esperaba que el no lo recordara. Upon arriving at the inn, Kaoru noticed that the gate was opened.

Se detuviron frente al porton.

Kaoru se giro para enfrentar a Okita, su espalda daba a las puertas.

"Desearia poder invitarlo dentro, pero estoy segura que la dueña esta disgustada por mi ausencia"

Okita se encogio de hombros, "No se preocupe Kaoru-chan, yo entiendo"

Kaoru le sonrio, "Gracias por todo Okita-san"

Okita no respondio en un principio, tan solo tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas y sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella.

"Deseo verte de nuevo Kaoru" le dijo.

"Okita...yo...yo no se si..." murmuro nerviosamente, antes de que Okita se inclinara un poco hacia ella acercandose.

Su cara a centimetros de la suya.

"Okita-sa.."

_Me va a besar. _El Corazon de Kaoru empezo a latir fuerte.

Pero no lo hizo.

Justo cuando su boca se acercaba a la de ella, se detuvo, mirando tras ella.

"Kaoru-chan, su amigo esta aqui" Okita sonrio mientras retomaba su postura, aun sosteniendo las manos de Kaoru.

Kaoru giro su cabeza hacia la posada.

Y allí, a unos cuantos pasos de los portones abiertos estaba Kenshin.

Y no parecia feliz.

**w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w- w-**

_**Notas Justary:**_

Que tal eh?, jejeje, supongo que se imaginan lo feliz que debe estar Kenshin, y Kaoru?, jejeje pobre, lo que le espera…

Bueno, lamento mucho la demora, por alli vi que muchos pensaron habia abandonado el fic. NO, la cosa es que aunque a veces cosas me detengan nunca abandonare el fic. Odio cuando eso pasa, y ya saben lo que dicen, no hagas a otros lo que….

Bueno, por otra inquietud que tuvieron, Okita es el jefe de la primera patrulla del Shinsen-Gumi, y si, era compañero de Saito y era muy poderoso. Pronto veran mas de los lobos de Mibu, pero no se me adelanten. Jejeje, tambien disfrute mucho de un revió que decia que ya se habian dado cuenta de porque era dark el fic, jajaja pues eso esperaba, sino tendria que haber empezado a escribir que battousai pateba cachorritos o algo, jejeje.

En fin, me espero hallan disfrutado del cap, yo ya esyou muy cansada, mucho ha pasado en mi vida últimamente y pos apenas pude sacar tiempo para escribir, aquí ya son las 3:36am, asi que se imaginaran. Espero me tengan paciencia, y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, cuidensen mucho, besos y nos leemos pronto, bye!

**_pd: volvi a subir este capitulo ya que las separaciones de las escenas no me salieron la vez anterior, sorry por el incombeniente, espero que asi no se confundan, ok, disfruten, bye_**


End file.
